There's no sympathy for the dead
by Emilie Juliet
Summary: –Escape The Fate– The twins Emilie and Amy meet the two new boys at their highschool: Max Green and Ronnie Radke. They fall in love with them, but someone pretends to stand between them; and the two sisters won't let this happen.
1. Chapter I

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter I**

* * *

She interrupted her dream with the song she had programmed into the phone as an alarm clock. It was already half past seven, at night she had stayed up late watching videos of the concert of Bring Me The Horizon, to which they had come last summer. _The one where my sister nearly died of a heart attack touching hands with Oliver Sykes_. Sleepy, she got out of bed and went to look herself in the mirror of his huge black wardrobe. _What a crazy hair_. She combed her dark brown long hair with blond highlights with her fingers, and left the room to go knock on a door with a sign, with bat-winged skull drawn on it, which said "Emilie".

"Five minutes more..." She groaned after hearing the slight knock on his door.  
"Stop having wet dreams with your friend the Yankee." The girl opened the door, casting a look of hatred for her sister.  
"Don't be silly, Amy, was dreaming of dinosaurs, rawwwrr!" She changed her expression of anger by one of fun, while she arranged her long black hair with purple, pink, blue and green streaks, and they both began to laugh.

They went each one to their respective rooms, both identical except for the color. Having showered and combed, Amy looked frowning the school uniform. That horrible jacket and that nasty plaid blue skirt that reached to her knees ... was not his style at all, nor that of her sister. They always customized the uniform and their backpacks, all combined with platform army boots, gloves and striped socks, dark ties, spikes in the neck and wrists, bells and plates. Therefore, all eyes were always focused on them, always out of place._ If we, the 'strange people', didn't exist, we would all be equal, like a flock of sheeps_.

The younger sister was outlining her hazel eyes with black eyeliner, which made her look more deep and mysterious. She stood for a moment looking in the mirror at her, perfectly still. As if by instinct, she got her right glove to almost fall out of her hand, and noted that self-inflicted scars on her wrist. She reviewed it with the index finger of her other hand, had long since it ceased to hurt, but the wound in her heart was still intact. _What good is love? Is an irrational stupid feeling, and even beyond..._ She slowed her thoughts releasing an angry snarl, and again placed the glove.

After having breakfast, chocolate cookies with strawberry jam and peach juice, like every morning since they started the school year, they both were to leave after caressing their pets: a cat named Aiden and a rabbit named Aaron, both of the color of night. They left home with their backpacks, and headed for school. It had been a month since the start of classes, and autumn could be seen in the ocher leaves falling from trees. A strange glow could be distinguished in the large light eyes of Emilie, that was her favorite time of year, she liked that feeling of nostalgia that brought with it. During that time, she felt more inspired to write songs, and then interpret them with her voice while watching through the window of her room the slow but short flight from the leaves of the trees to fell.

Moreover, to the older twin, this season made her feel that she could sleep and never wake up, a season full of dark colors, which made her mourn. She'd never mind being alone, but this time of year was different, it felt good, she loved it when the wind was in her face, along with leaves fluttering in the air. In autumn, her tears seemed more normal, it was difficult even to explain. Her greatest passion was always to play acoustic guitar in the park, in her private area, on the corner that never gets one, and this time she liked even more.

They entered at high school, perhaps the two with the same music ringing in their headphones, and sat on a bench to await the time of entry. A few minutes later, they saw her come in, always with airs of superiority. _Oh, poor of her 'friends'... They'll gain confidence with her and her apparent kindness, will reveal their secrets, and then she'll stab them in the back. So she had done to us_. Emilie could not stand the sight of her, her presence bothered her, the sight of her was repugnant, and the creaking sound of her voice made her instincts grow murderers.

"Ugh, I feel sick just by looking in that direction." Poor beauty, poor height, poor boobs, poor style, poor personality... and she acted like she was Miss Universe.  
The bell rang indicating the entrance to the school, and the twins were ready to go to class, thus losing sight for a moment at a cockroach named Noelia. They met her again when they entered in the class, and she was screaming as usual, with a voice that reminded to a chicken being strangled. But thankfully, that vile sound was slightly masked by the voices of all the other kids in the class also talking endlessly... Except that guy who attracted so much the attention of Emilie, always at his desk, with his giant headphones and his Suicide Silence hoodie. He was an exchange student from America and would stay until the end of this school year, but Amy could almost say with absolute certainty that her little sister was in love with him, however much she denied it.

When she looked at Emilie, her honey eyes were watching the boy with a special twinkle in them. It was love, and thought that he also liked Emilie... _But they are so stupid, why not say what they feel? _Amy understood that it was difficult, but she also knew that if they did not confess their feelings, they would waste the little time they would be together.  
"Sit next to him."  
"No, I refuse, I would die."  
"You won't know if you don't try."  
"Oh, so now you want me to die?"  
Blushed, Emilie ran up to sit on her own desk, unable to understand why this reaction in herself. _If she doesn't want to, I will_. Determined, Amy approached to the black-haired boy, she wanted the best for her little sister, and the best was helping her even if she disowned her aid. By the way, Noelia made she fell to the floor.  
"What are you doing?" Said the voice of chicken that made you want to burst your own ears. "Don't you know where you're going? No wonder, you had to be blind to go dressed like that. Was you trying to break me something? You see! You only want to hurt me."

"Oh, yuck! It is as if evolution had happened, but you stayed behind, Noelia." Yelled Emilie from her desk. Amy got up and turned away, not wanting to see her dog face. _Poor dogs, why do I compare them with a being that's inferior than amoebae?_ She got closer to the American guy to talk to him, what she wanted to do before the cockroach made her fall to the ground.

"Max, would you do a favor to me?"

"Maybe." He replied, noticing his American accent.

"Do you sit next to Emilie?" He kept his face expressionless, but Amy could tell that something was shining in his green eyes; her intuition, as most of the time, was right.

"Bah." He got up and sat next to Emilie after taken his things. Her older sister looked at her, and found a murderous look, which seemed to tell her own end, while increasingly blushed.

_I do not understand how much pride not wanting to admit that she likes Max, if they make a good couple and are meant for each other_. That day, Amy preferred to be alone in her thoughts, without anything or anyone that deal, she had to have good grades and be an exemplary student, so she could go to a good university. No boyfriend, carefree, and with more time to study. Although, in the depths of her apparently lonely heart, she had a void that could never fill.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	2. Chapter II

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter II**

* * *

She was going to kill her sister, seriously she would kill her. She was more embarrased than ever; her sister and best friend was convinced that she loved Max, and she wanted to match her with him. And the worst part was that even she was unsure of her own feelings. She could not help staring at his broad back throughout the day, she was slightly sad when he didn't come to class, and have thought more than once how much she would bite that neck so irresistible, and almost every night she dreamed of Max.

Shortly after entering the teacher and have begun to explain this odious and boring subject, Emilie glanced over Max and found his green eyes fixed on her. She quickly diverted her eyes to the opposite side, not understanding why she was so embarrassed to be with him, he was nice and the musical tastes of both were almost identical, but she still did not understand that feeling that he produced to her.  
"What exercises said the teacher we have to do?" He asked, waking from Emilie from her reverie and aimlessly thoughts.  
"Ah, er, erm... I don't know, I wasn't attending." She said with a smile, guessing she was some blushed.  
He smiled back, and both were silent, like the class .. Except Noelia and her best friend, Ana, they were worse than fucking flies, really nobody liked them._ I would step on them and leave their guts scattered on the ground and their filthy red blood staining the walls, but... I feel sorry for my boots_.

"Do you like Suicide Silence? This time it was she who broke the awkward silence, giving conversation and completely ignoring the class, trying to conceal that it was the first time she noticed Max's sweatshirt.

"Of coouuurse, who doesn't?" The girl looked around, seeing and a whole flock of sheeps.

"Look, all these certainly not."  
"But those aren't people, if the rocks have more intelligence than these specimens of relatively humans..." They started laughing, being interrupted by the bell that gave way to the next class.

Emilie was happy sitting next to Max, until the door was open and saw the concierge entering, accompanying a tall, black-haired and brown-eyed boy, perhaps the same age as them. His hair was somewhat unkempt, reached almost to his shoulders, and seemed indifferent to everything that happened around him. _Well, one of those who my sister likes... Perfect for my revenge_. The concierge handed him a paper and said something that did not reach Emilie attentive hearing; he nodded, expressionless, and sat at the only desk that was free, right next to Amy. The named, sitting in front of her little sister, turned to face-flushed and frightened, and she smiled.

"It's what you like, right?" Emilie said low enough so that only her sister could hear, Amy sighed and turned back.

It had been fifteen minutes since the start of English class; it seems, the teacher hadn't come. And just as well, it was a really boring class to Emilie, who drew outstanding without ever touching the book. _With a little luck, a truck passed over her_. She looked back to Max, with its huge black headphones, so loud that even reached the ears of the girl. He took them off and offered to Emilie, while combing the bangs with his fingers, covering his right eye.  
"Here, have you ever heard The Red Shore?"  
"Well, just a song or two..." The girl took the headphones that he kept holding, touching the boy's hand with hers, and put them on.

Meanwhile, Amy was having a little emotional crisis. Why did she feel like that? He was just a boy, but she liked his hair, and how he smelled. As she understood, he was also from the USA, as Max; and when she looked at him, she realized that he was also the most perfect being on the face of the Earth. Her heart was pounding hard, and she did not know why or what was happening. She took his backpack and pulled out the book of Mathematics, she had to study, she should do, but inadvertently glanced at the boy. She had to say something, anything to break that awkward silence.  
"Hello." Said after a deep breath. _But what am I saying? Maybe he can only speak English..._ [n/a: the story takes place in Spain]  
"Hello, I'm Ronnie. And you are...?" But to her surprise, he responded in perfect Spanish.  
"Amy. I thought you only spoke English." She was getting increasingly nervous, and she didn't like that at all.  
"It's just that I was in a course before coming here and learned to speak this language well."

Amy's nerves began to increase, making her hands tremble, which made her drop the pen. Ronnie picked it up and gave it to her, gently rubbing both hands. Only with such a simple touch, Amy felt she was going to faint, but took a deep breath and thanked him.  
"Nothing. What are you studying?"  
"Math. I never needed to study, but this year the teacher explains very fucking bad."  
"Ah, ok. You seemed a smart girl, and now I see I was right." She couldn't help blushing.  
"If you need help, tell me."  
"Thanks." The girl's hazel eyes sparkled when confronted with the radiant smile of Ronnie.

How strange she felt, couldn't possibly feel this way. _I want to kiss him... But what thoughts I have! The studies are my priority, I'm in the last high school year and I have to go to a good college, I can not amuse myself with silly thoughts..._ Suddenly, the classroom door opened, ending with Amy's thoughts, and the doorman came, calling her and her siste_r. Uff, what a relief, if I continue as I was, before I die of a heart attack_.  
"Below is your mother, wanted to talk with you." He said when they were already at the corridor.  
After down the stairs in total silence, they found their mother sitting on a bench, waiting for them.

"Sorry." She got up to see her daughters. "I forgot my house keys, do you have there?"

"Sure, Mom."

After having left the house keys, they said goodbye to her and prepared to return to class, which was already nearing completion. They climbed the stairs together, while Amy felt her nerves to grow, and ignored the reason why she felt that way for some time... _Since I first ran into those eyes_. They went back to class to avoid attracting much attention, and Emilie was sitting with Max again, who continued showing her songs from his iPod. Amy could see that her sister was very nervous, and knew when they left for recess she would say something, or probably kill her. She went to his desk, with his new companion, however much she breathed deep, she couldn't get him out of her head.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was not aware of the actual position of the chair and fell down while trying to sit on it. Heard the hysterical laughter of her sister, Amy looked up and met Ronnie... just below her.  
"I'm sorry... I hope I made you no harm." She got up quickly, and sat down, still all flushed apologize... While Emilie seemed that was going to break from laughing so hard._ Shit, shit, shit, what a shame, what a stupid I am... But it felt so good about it... No, Amy, you can not think of these things! Aahh, I'm going crazy!_  
"It's okay." He said with a smile that made Amy melt. The girl began to read the book of Mathematics that was still open. Or at least try, cause she couldn't stop thinking about Ronnie. She could not, should not look at him, and that was being really hard.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	3. Chapter III

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter III**

* * *

"Have you ever heard this song?" Max asked Emilie.  
"Let's seee..." She put the big headphones again, looking at Max with a raised yebrow within seconds of starting the song, but still smiling... she couldn't stop smiling when she was by his side. "It's obvious! I couldn't count the times I listened to this song!"

_"Bury all your secrets in my skin, come away with innocence and leave me with my sins._  
_The air around me still feels like a cage, and love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again."_

_'Snuff', by Slipknot... one of those songs I used to sing every night of that awful summer while I was locked in my room trying to avoid the outside world_.  
"Haha, okay, okay. And you know Bring Me The Horizon?"  
"Yeeeeahhh!" Her eyes lit up with that question. "They're one of my favorite bands! In fact, I was at their concert here this summer! The next day I was absolutely without voice for singing screaming each and every one of their songs! And I touched Oli's hand!"

Meanwhile, Amy was silent and thinking, she couldn't understand why she cared so much about that guy, if they didn't even known each other, and not even an hour had passed since they had first met... I_s he one of those persons that leave their mark forever?_ A few minutes later, the bell rang again, a relief for Amy, who shouldn't talk to him for twenty minutes, and could breathe easy... but she was sorry to leave him alone.

Emilie took off Max's headphones to return them to their owner, and got up from her chair while combing her hair with her fingers.  
"Maaax." Amy called.  
"What?" He replied, unexpressive, as usual.  
"Let me introduce you to Ronnie." She said, pointing to him. "Ronnie, this is Max. Max, Ronnie. Ronnie, Max."  
He saw that they both cheered and began to speak, and she stared spellbound for a moment at Ronnie... his eyes, his hair, his smile, his hands...  
"Are we going?" Asked her sister, making her jump slightly.  
"Ah, yes."  
"What's wrong, sister? Were you as stunned..." Said Emilie sarcastically.  
"Noo, I was just half asleep." Emilie smiled ironically, to the annoyance of her sister, and both were ready to descend the stairs into the schoolyard.

And sitting on the bench as usual, ignoring all noisy teenagers in heat that reached as far as the eye, Emilie prepared to kill her sister after being caught air.  
"Aahh, but how could you tell him to sit next to me! I spent the shame of my life I could not stop looking at him, and every time I did, he was looking at me...! And that made me spend more shame! Also, I don't know what the hell you want me to hang out with him if you know I don't like him thaaaat way, and I don't wanna fall in love after what happened in the summer!" Suddenly, she changed by a nervous hysterical tone. "Kukuku, I put his headphones!"  
"Are you aware that you just contradict yourself by mentioning about the headphones, and that he always appears when you talk about him?"

"What...?" Emilie looked in the same direction as her sister, and saw him, always with his enormous headphones, but now accompanied by the another American boy. They turned to greet them by hand, and they smiled at them. "Haa, you're all red!"

"Shut up, he'll hear!"  
"If he hears that, I will take this as my revenge." Amy's hazel eyes seemed to glow flames, while Emilie laughed maliciously. "Guess what? I think Ronnie will be busy tonight thinking about the time you fell over him." She said uggestively, completely ignoring Amy's glare, and making her blush.

"Shut the fuck up, I do not like Ronnie!"

" ...Did you notice how wide is his back? "  
"Yes..." Answered Amy, drooling.  
"Aha!" Emilie rose from the bench and began to jump. "You like him! You like! You like!"  
"Emilie, sit down!" Amy grabbed the hand of his rebellious sister and made her sit down again. "I don't like him, you know that studies come first for me, I cannot entertain myself with kids. And you, if you study longer instead of harassing Max Green, you'd be better off."  
"Liar! I don't harass him!"  
"Well, today the entire class you were talking very animatedly with him..."  
"Because we were talking about music, and you know I get excited with that issue."  
"Hahaha, sure. Come on, let's go to class, we have Physical Education."  
"Oh, shit." She grunted, and then went to class.

They hated Physical Education, it was the most cruel torture, and the teacher was like the female version of Hitler... but nobody was really sure if that failed experiment was a woman.  
"Aah, I don't wanna go to class..." Emilie growled while grabbing her backpack with the tracksuit in, and going to the gym together with Amy.  
"Neither do I, but you must, or you'll suspend..."  
"You think I care?"  
"Go, Emilie, don't be like that or you will not get pass the course."  
"I'm not going to have to repeat a year because of suspending PE."  
"Yes, PE, and Maths, and Literature, and Philosophy..."  
"Okaaaay, okaay..." She glanced sideways at his sister and went into the gym locker room, where they already were Noelia and her slutty friends, ranting about everything and everyone. They stopped their cackling when they saw them enter.

"Girl, Carnival still not..." Said Noelia, feigning kindness in a bad way.  
"Really! Ooooh, is that when I see you I thought it was." Replied Emilie, just before entering one of the locker rooms.  
She took the tracksuit out of her bag and left it lying on the ground, taking off the uniform; if it was ugly enough, the tracksuit was even worse: a blue sweatshirt with school logo drawn aside, and sporting pants same color. She hated the clothes they forced her to wear, she hated to dress like everyone else. She left the locker room and, going to the gym where they were all, bumped into someone.

She looked down to get away from him, and her eyes fell to Max's slightly sagging pants. _Sure, who else would have an ass so perfect it makes you want to tighten it with both hands? Aay, oma, how delicious!_ She looked up, trying not to think about those things that would hurt her pride to recognize, and met with Max's deep green eyes looking askance.  
"Beware, don't kill yourself." He said with a smile, she was spellbound and could only smile sheepishly. She didn't understand that feeling caused by being by his side, she liked being around him and feel his presence... _And I don't like that I like that!_

"Well, today I let you have free time, I have to go to fix some papers." Said the teacher, with her own despot tone that bothered Emilie so bad. She left the gym, leaving about twenty teenagers alone.  
"Yeah, I half skip the class!" The younger sister was jumping for joy.  
"The mother who bore her, and for that I put my tracksuit on..." Amy sat with her sister in a mattress, while most others went into the locker room to change again their clothes. "Weeeell, how about Maaax? Do you think one day to admit you like him?"  
"I cannot accept something that isn't true." Emilie replied with a glare, but with a slight blush.  
"Come oooon, if he likes you..."  
"And do you know?"  
"One day I'll ask him." She winked, for further anger her little sister.  
Emilie, with a face of resignation, got up from the mattress when in the gym there were more people present again, and went to the locker room.  
"Where you going?"  
"To change my clothes." She said without looking back or stopped, her voice serious.

With the song 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade, ringing in her headphones, Amy stared straight ahead and met Ronnie, who asked permission to sit beside her.  
"Sure, sit down." She said, taking off his headphones and saving her iPod into the pocket of her sweatshirt. She felt heat in her cheeks, she was blushing, and he was going to notice! Then, she noticed that Ronnie's hand rested on his right leg near the ankle, with a faint grimace of pain. "Is something wrong in your leg?"  
"Carlos kicked me with the excuse that he thought I had the damn football."  
"I'll kill him." Said Amy in a voice quite high, to which Ronnie started laughing _...and what a smile_.  
"Thank you, but don't stain your beautiful hands with shit." He said with an impish grin. _He said that my hands are pretty! I'm dying! I'm dying!_

Almost running, Emilie went into the locker room, being shocked when her eyes met Max, dressed only in underwear.  
"Aaaaah...!" They shouted in unison, while she covered her eyes and he tried to cover himself.  
"Max, what are you doing here?" Asked Emilie, startled, without taking her hands from her eyes, but glimpsing his body by the gaps between her fingers.  
"Emilie... are you aware that you're in the boys' locker room...?" He answered, softly.  
"Shit, shit!" Emilie shouted nervously as turned around to leave. "Sorry!"  
She ran to the girls' locker room, trying unsuccessfully to avoid that red color in her cheeks and, absorbed in her mind, she bumped into someone.

Amy heard Noelia's scream as she sat on the cushions, waiting for her sister. That piercing scream reminded her of a rusty door opening, _no doubt that this was Noelia_. Ronnie looked at her in surprise, and asked:  
"What was that?"  
"Noelia screaming. What a headache."  
"Aren't you going to do anything?"  
"No! Sorry, I can look bad, but I don't do anything good for the people I hate."  
"Why do you hate her?"  
"She's always doing something bad to the people I love. Three years ago, there was a guy who liked me and I liked him too, so we started to date, but a week later, he died run over." A tear threatened to escape from her eyes, and she closed her eyelids dropping it down her cheek. "And that thing, Noelia, the first thing she said when she knew that, was that he committed suicide for having been with me... and at that time we were friends." Ronnie hugged her and wiped her tears with his hand, looking at her face empathy.  
"Don't worry, someday she'll pay for what she said."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	4. Chapter IV

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter IV**

* * *

"But you're an asshole or what's wrong?" Emilie forgot for a few seconds the embarrassment that filled her, and met Noelia on the floor, who looked like a rabid dog who would attack at any moment the first person before it... and that was her.

"Noelia, don't litter the floor, garbage had to be thrown into a landfill..." She answered with a cynical smile.  
"Help me up, you idiot!"  
"...Why should I? Besides, I bet it didn't hurt you much to fall from that height."  
"Because you're the one who pushed me to make me fall!"  
"Oh, is that I have to go change my clothes." She said, sounding as fake as possible, and entered one of the locker rooms, leaving Noelia on the ground, _just where she should be_.

At the same time, Amy was delighted in Ronnie's arms, his perfume smelled so good, his hand was so soft, and he was so loving... He hugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks began to burn and Amy began to feel very hot.  
"Weeell, I'm leaving." At that time, Amy saw Max coming out of the locker room. Ronnie took his bag and left the gym with Max, leaving Amy stunned and nearly fainted.

Meanwhile, Emilie returned to remove her tracksuit to put on again the hated uniform, which was kept in her backpack without even having bent. She couldn't make the image of Max in his underwear disappear from her mind, _I'm going crazy_. Already dressed, with a gasp of anger she downloaded part of her rage giving a kick to the locker door, opening it so wide._ I have a mental problem, I can't like Max, I hate that I liked seeing him in boxers, and that pisses me off_. She looked into a mirror that was where the toilets and started to comb a bit with her fingers and suddenly came her to mind a picture so real, it was apparently as if in that moment she was seeing that right before her eyes: herself over Max, both naked, hugging and kissing... and she was seen so happy.

"Oohh fuuuuck, stop thaaat!" She screamed for herself, not realizing she was talking aloud.  
She left the locker room with the backpack on her shoulders, and placed the headphones; she began to listen to Pink Floyd, the only existing band that relaxed her. Then she saw her sister, she sat on the pads, and when she sat down again beside her, saw her old sister was blushing.  
"You've got the cheeks of the same color as your shirt." Emilie said with a strange smile.  
"It's all in your mind." Answered Amy, rising and taking his backpack.  
"Were you crying?"  
"Naah. In the end, why was the thing screaming?"  
"Because I pushed her down to the floor, muahahaha!"  
"How I love you, sister."

Both began to laugh in unison as they emerged from the torture called the gym, and can finally breathe fresh air.  
"I have something to tell you." Emilie said timidly, stopping halfway.  
"What?"  
"Well... I was wrong and went into the guys' locker room and... and I saw Max almost naked." She went on, with the same timidity, but in her voice also could be slightly heard a perverse tone.  
"Haha, and I imagine you drooling."  
"The truth is that he's fuucking hot!"

They came into their class, seeing there Max and Ronnie sitting next to each other and talking, and the two girls were also to sit on their desks, just behind them. Looking forward, they saw Ana, Noelia's best friend, and she was even more unbearable that Noelia, approaching them. _Please, someone bring insecticide_. Just then, the teacher went through the door and went to Ana:  
"Miss, sit down, it isn't recess time, don't you know the time?"  
She returned to her seat, looking annoyed, like the face that has Noelia every moment she wasn't the center of the world. _But why does she imitate Noelia? Is no longer enough to look so ugly, with that troll face? Even with a bag over her face could hide her ugliness, probably the bag committed suicide bursting itself into a shredder or by burning herself_.  
"Since when did that slut and her beloved friend know how to watch the time?" Emilie whispered to her friend.  
"If these have their own time, the time of the retarded."

They tried to stifle their laughter so as not to make a punishment by the teacher, Amy couldn't allow that to happen. The seconds turned into hours and hours in years in that boring class. When the bell finally rang, the stupid leech went back with Noelia to annoy the sisters, especially Emilie, who was already eager to do these two brainless disappear from the face of the Earth.  
"Why did you push Noelia?"  
"That's no concern of yours."  
"What do I do? Don't insult me!" Emilie didn't know how else to describe Noelia's face, also imitated by his poodle named Ana who followed wherever she went; to insult them was like insulting the insults, and no one deserves a punishment so horrible.  
"Beware, they may send you a satanic or buddhist spell [based on actual events]."  
"Girls, buy a sexual life." Emilie replied when she had more than enough of the sound of their voices.  
"Nah, they won't be fucked by anyone even paying." Amy said while putting on her headphones. "Shall we go, sister?"  
"Sure, I feel like eating my own vomit, is nicer than the company of those two abnormal things unconsciously born."

Leaving class, they 'accidentally' made that couple of sluts fall to the ground, leaving it infected. _Then we'll have to burn it, and then burn the ashes_. They went directly to the cafeteria, Emilie was hungry for chocolate, as the twenty-four hours of day. They entered the crowded cafeteria, filled with students talking loudly, and the two girls pushed people until they almost came to the bar, where they saw Ronnie sitting at one table while Max bought a sandwich.  
"Look how cute he's buying a sandwich! If he's hungry, I would give him to eat aaaaaall he'd want..."  
"Suuure, sister..." Amy replied, looking sideways.  
With a chocolate and a lollipop in their hands, they approached the bench near the entrance where they always sat.

And when they had sat in silence for a few seconds, Emilie's eyes met with the sickening sight of Noelia and Anna talking –rather, stalking– to a boy. _Surely he's thinking about suicide... or about killing them_. Meanwhile, Emilie couldn't remove the thought of Max from her mind, but admitting what she felt was like a dagger to stab her pride. She couldn't fall in love, she didn't want to feel again that pain and that desire to feel the blade caressing her wrists. She turned her gaze to the gate that enclosed the high school, and then spotted Ronnie quiet and impassive, and Max smoking and hooded. He was looking at her, his dark green eyes were fixed intently on her, and she quickly averted her gaze away before blushing and letting him realize that.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	5. Chapter V

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter V**

* * *

_Yeah, it took my time to upload this new chapter, but I'm working in writing and uploading a new fanfic, and also uploading this one and another one, and well... so I've got to distribute the time I spend on this! Like always, hope you like it!_

* * *

"How is he staring at you..."  
"Lies." Answered Emilie, who couldn't help smiling nervously.  
In an attempt to distract her mind, she put her headphones on to listen to music, any song that would keep her thoughts occupied and away from a guy who made ?her day and night daydreaming... but each song reminded her of him one way or another, either by what the lyrics said or because it was a band that he also liked.

The two remaining classes went through smoothly and boredom, and they both came home when at last the bell rang signaling the end of school for today. By the way, they didn't address one word to another, they were probably thinking about their crushes, which none of them wanted to admit. After arriving home, prepared pizza and chocolate cake with strawberry filling for dessert. Their mother controlled much what the two of them ate, but today she was out for a matter of her work; she was a criminologist, the goal to which the two sisters aspired to one day.

After eating and washing utensils, they were each to their respective bedrooms. Emilie practiced violin and singing, she longed to be like Emilie Autumn, her idol indisputable. Amy, having been fed to Aiden and Aaron, went to study while listening to the song 'The opening departure' by Aiden over and over again, bringing tears not care that this issue caused him. Tired of studying, she took her beloved acoustic guitar and left the house; on the street, she could hear people screaming and cars with their engines polluted, so she sped up, she could not stand the noise, it gave her a headache and bothered. Amy put on her headphones to stop listening to all this fuss, and started listening to 'Take me with you' by Secondhand Serenade.

She went to her special place, her secret place: it was in a waterfront park, full of cherry blossoms that made ?a circle of one kilometer in diameter; in the center, had a small field of roses of all colors available, and in the center of the field, a bench after a road heading to the sea, the big blue, where a tear is a minor drop of water. When she reached the trees, looked both ways to ensure that no one had discovered this place where she loved to go. She ran and, upon arrival at camp, she couldn't believe having met Ronnie there, playing 'The mortician's daughter' by Black Veil Brides, with an acoustic guitar. _It sounds too good... it's so sweet_.

He looked up when feeling watched and smiled, _that stupid smile that makes me feel so good, that hateful smile that makes my heart beat very strong, that beautiful and bright smile that makes me want to kiss him..._  
"I knew it was you." He said, interrupting the thoughts of the girl.  
"What?" She asked, confused. "But what is he saying? He knew it was me? That makes no sense. "  
"Sorry, let me explain; sit." He added, while moving to the side of the banch to let her sit. "Two years ago I came to Spain with my family and I saw a girl with a gothic lolita style black and red dress, and two ponytails, and her image never faded from my mind. When I saw you in class, I had the feeling that it was you, but now that I see you in that dress, I knew it was you actually. I may look creepy, sorry.  
"No, no, not really. Most often it was me, nobody else knows about this place besides me and, well, you."

"That's a guitar?" Ronnie asked, referring to what Amy has in her back.  
"Yes, I like playing guitar, it relaxes me. The song you were playing..."  
"'The mortician's daughter' by Black Veil Brides."  
"I love that song."  
"Do you know one called 'The opening departure' by Aiden?"  
"Yeah, I love that song!"  
"And if we play those two songs together?" He said with a smile.  
"Sorry, but I don't know how to play 'The opening departure'."  
"Here." He opened the zipper of his guitar case and pulled out some sheet music. "I can teach you."  
"Yes, please, if you don't mind."  
"Of course!"

The hours passed quickly and, when she looked at her watch, it was already seven o'clock; it was soon to dusk, and she had to move towards home.  
"Sorry, but I have to go gome."  
"Of course. Wait, I'm with you."  
Leaving the park, they saw a black sports car with tinted windows, which reminded Amy the car her mom used at work as she left to pursue criminals. Ronnie looked at her and said:  
"That's Max's car, I'm meeting him; we're trying to start a band, Escape the Fate."  
"Cool, bye."  
"Goodbye." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

After having gone, the girl returned home, where she found out that Emilie was still in her bedroom. Amy went to take a shower, it felt so good with that hot water slipping through her skin, it was completely relaxing. Then, she turned on the computer and connected the messenger, seeing that they were connected only her sister and a couple of friends who she'd met on holiday in London, so she turned off the computer. She lay in bed, the truth is she was not hungry enough to go to dinner, just wanted to sleep. Amy closed her eyes and slowly was falling asleep, still thinking about Ronnie and all that he meant in her life.

Emilie put the violin in its case and went to the kitchen to eat something; she had been composing during the whole afternoon, she was inspired... yes, those green eyes inspired her as no one. With a frown to know it was true what she had thought at that moment, she looked out the kitchen window while eating some muffins she had prepared that afternoon; it was starting to get dark, she saw the leaves of trees fall under a red sky. She returned to her bedroom, feeling a strange nostalgia flooding her whole being. Having put on her pajamas, she leaned over the desk to maximize the messenger, which she had left hours ago minimized. So she noticed that Max had spoken for more than half an hour; noticing her heart beat faster, Emilie sat on the desk chair just before opening the conversation.

Emiliex: I'm sorryyy, I was with the violin and I didn't realize you were talking to me D:  
The Ripper: Don't worry ^ ^ I didn't know you played the violin!  
Emiliex: Yes, I learned virtually alone... I was in a conservatory for a few months when I was thirteen, but I was fired 'because I was dressed appropriately'.  
The Ripper: Haha what bastards xD I play electric guitar and bass

Emiliex: Fineee :3

The Ripper: Hey, by the way, I like your photo e.e

Emiliex: Thanks!  
The Ripper: _It makes me wanna hug you_

Emiliex: Hehe ^^

The Ripper: And, still holding you, I would separate me a bit about yourself, even with my hands on your hips...  
Emiliex: And then...? $:  
The Ripper: Then would put my lips closer to yours more and more, and then open my mouth and kiss you till I was breathless

Emiliex: And then...? $:  
The Ripper: Then I would take you up and gently lay with you in my bed, putting myself at your feet, and I would be staring at you for a time...  
Emiliex: And then...? $:  
The Ripper: Then start taking off your stockings and your skirt with care while caressing your legs and your tummy under your shirt, which then I would take off and stare at you again and kiss you again as I begin to caress you...  
Emiliex: What else?

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	6. Chapter VI

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter VI**

* * *

To her surprise, She saw that he'd been disconnected, leaving her nervous, completely flushed, and with a mischievous smile while biting her lower lip. What could have happened to him for being gone so suddenly? She hadn't to worry about, it probably would have fallen Internet or he would have sent off his computer. Emilie turned off his, disconnecting the plug, she didn't want to wait all that time on stupid machine took off. She was tired, so he went to bed without wasting any more time, and saw Aiden sleeping at the foot of it. She stroked him and he responded with a purr, then went to bed and, hugging her teddy Suffer, fell asleep just turn off the light.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Amy opened her eyes and found she was sweating, a lot. She'd been dreaming with Ronnie a dream in which he was in her bed and took off her clothes with such delicacy that Amy imagined in him, and he played with all her whole body, making her feel floating in the air... _and he was really skilled with his hands_. It was the first time she dreamed something like that, and felt strange. Without wasting any more time, she went to shower, had to forget that dream; then went back to bed and continued reading a book that had begun a few days. When she realized, she fell asleep and waking, it was already seven o'clock.

Emilie awoke to the sound of her mobile alarm clock; she got up from her bed in almost a jump, she was excited and happy before the desire to see Max again, and even more so after the conversation they had last night. She showered quickly for having more time to adjust her hair and eyes calmly delineated. Having worn the hateful uniform, this time combined with striped stockings and white gloves and black military boots and a huge black bow in her hair, went to the kitchen for breakfast. Four muffins left over from yesterday, so she divided half and half to his sister, not forgetting to feed Aiden and Aaron, who looked impatient.

Amy quickly combed her hair and placed a tiara with a red and black bow, and put on her uniform. Tomorrow they hadn't got class, today was already Friday, so she would have more time to study and play guitar. She went to the kitchen for breakfast, and stopped to see her little sister and breakfast already done.  
"And you here so early?"  
"Because I woke up a little early and I got up." She wouldn't admit that this was because of Max, it would be to agree with her sister and hurt her pride.  
"That being in love affects you, sister." The other made ?a face of disgust and ate what was left of the muffin in a mouthful. "You're going to drown!"  
"Lies." Answered by getting to swallow.  
"So I call Max to make you mouth to mouth." She looked at her sister with hatred, and Amy sat at the table and started breakfast.

They had been ten minutes in class, and Max didn't come. Emilie was starting to get nervous, she hated his absence, as also hated what she felt for him. He entered in class late and after the typical teacher's comment of 'what times are these in', he went to his desk, expressionless, looking down, not even greeted Emilie, to the disappointment of her. He sat next to Ronnie without guide or a look, something was wrong, and Emilie longed to know what. Amy felt in the face of her little sister that she was now depressed, seeing Max as well and she was very empathetic with people she loved. Anything happened to Max, both were sure of it, and Emilie was trying to have the courage to ask him. Amy thought as a plan to leave them two alone... even if it meant she would have to stick with Ronnie.

They were in the class of Informatics, the teacher was obsessed with them both. Apart from saying that Andy Sixx was Japanese, Oliver Sykes sang rap, and Emilie Autumn was a robot, he kept staring at the ceiling with full interest, as if checking that there were leaks. That day they had to create a website, and Amy was looking for information of Fullmetal Alchemist, one of her favorite animes. When at last, after almost five classes completed the site, she called the teacher. One mistake, and she knew it, she got on her nerves with every word that the teacher led to her.

"Let me see." He bent down, closer to her, who held his breath to avoid drowning in the two liters of perfum that man had caught up with... likely to cover that he only showered when it rained. "In the Wikipedia are also displayed those rare things that you like? You could put more pictures... and what if you put more videos and stuff? You can watch it for free?" Amy hated him, she wanted to scream and hit him, wanted to kill him, he always put stick to everything. Put more pictures? If she had a whole page with them!

Then he went to Emilie, still thinking about of what to do her website.  
"I don't know about of what to do it." She said realizing the presence of that being, answering the question before he asked; so he might leave soon.  
"Why don't you do it about Bring Me The Horizon?" Amy proposed to her sister.  
"Why don't you do it about something that is not an anime?" A drop of water appeared on the heads of both sisters, now Bring Me The Horizon was an anime...  
"Bring Me The Horizon is a band." Emilie said, laughing.  
"Oh." He left and, when he was a bit isolated, they both began to laugh out loud, almost in tears.

At last the bell rang, so they could lose sight of that odious teacher. Amy, without missing a beat, grabbed her sister by the arm and down the stairs to the bathroom almost running. Amy couldn't see the professor. The older sister was on her nerves, if that jerk would say something, she would decapitate him and put him looking up a pole so he could die looking at the leaks, as he always did. They still had one more class before recess, but she needed a break. Upon entering the bathroom, Amy opened one of the faucets and splashed her face and then took a deep breath.  
"Better?"  
"Yes, it is that I hate him..."  
"As for not doing so..."  
"Go to class?"  
"Okidoki."

They went together to their class, the teacher hadn't yet arrived. They had English class, the teacher hadn't come since the beginning of classes. Amy put on her headphones and closed her eyes, needed to relax and unwind. Suddenly, she felt the touch of a hand caressing her back. She opened her eyes and saw Ronnie, who stared at her without taking his eyes off of hers. She took off his headphones, listening again the drilling of the class.  
"What?" She asked, looking at Ronnie.  
"I saw you so far away that worried me."  
"It's okay, just needed to rest and relax, but they can't shut up."  
"What are you listening to?"  
"'Your guardian angel'. Listen." She offered a earphone while breathing on his neck.

_"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	7. Chapter VII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter VII**

* * *

He was beautiful and smelled so good... She wanted to kiss him. "Please kiss me, I beg you". But what she was thinking? At heart she knew he would never set on her, she was so strange... and after what happened with her previous boyfriend, she could not, should not be with anyone else. She had to forget him, she will do.  
"Cool." The boy interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yes, I love it."  
"You wanna meet me today to play guitar?"  
"Sorry, but I cannot."  
"It doesn't matter."

His bright smile turned into a sad smile; Amy could see the disappointment in his eyes, or maybe she was imagining it. He turned and went to sit at his desk, she hated to leave him alone, she longed to spend more time with him, and feel his arms surround her, feeling his lips all over her body. "Damn, I'm going crazy. Can I be in love? No! Do not think about that!" She put the headphones, the music was distracting, but without realizing it, a tear ran down her cheek. She opened her eyes and wiped it quickly; too late, because Ronnie had already noticed. Suddenly he turned and went back to what he was doing. "Why he's looking at me?" She closed her eyes again to rest her head, which hurt a lot. She didn't know how long it was, only that when she opened her eyes, her sister told her that the bell had already rung.

They went down to the schoolyard together, to sit on the bench next to the entrance.  
"Are you okay?" Asked to see Emilie, who seemed tense.  
"I'm freaking coooold..."  
"Let's go for your hoodie, huh."  
"Okidoki."  
"Where are you going?" To re-enter the building, the concierge who seemed a sergeant began the interrogation.  
"To class." Said the little sister.  
"No, until it is time, you cannot climb."  
"Sorry, but we need to go. I have to take my meds, or I'll faint, and would take me to go to hospital." Amy lied.  
"Okay, go up." Agreed badly.

Soon they came to their class and, meeting with Ronnie sitting outside, with his back against the wall and listening to music with his headphones.  
"Ronnie, how about you here?" Emilie asked, astonished because Max wasn't with him.  
"Ah, is that Max wanted to be alone..." He said, after removing the headphones.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He didn't want to tell me... He's in the class, if you want to talk to him."

Emilie opened the door and entered, closing it behind her; she was shocked to see him sitting in a corner, head down, who looked ay her for a moment, with bangs covering his watery eyes. Steeling herself, she approached him and sat by his side.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Something happens to you, you were already strange in the early hours..."  
"Nothing happens, leave me alone." She clasped her legs with both arms and stood still beside him, not knowing what to say or do, feeling a complete waste.

Meanwhile, Amy was still outside, along with Ronnie.  
"You don't enter?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"I think it's best to leave them two alone, right?" She said. "Wanna go together to the schoolyard and leave them alone?"  
"Okay." He put his iPod in his pocket and stood up, hugging Amy strongly, although neither he knew why.  
Tears started falling down the cheeks of the girl, unable to stop, why was it happening? She strongly embraced Ronnie, she didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to get away from him.  
"It's past." He said in a whisper.  
"Thank you, Ronnie, thank you very much."  
"I don't know why you cried, but you know you can count on me." She was quiet, had finally managed to stop mourn. Ronnie looked at her smile, his beautiful eyes shone. "Amy, I have to tell you something." He said after holding her again.  
"What is it, Ronnie?"

He looked at Amy and pulled her away a little of it. The girl's heart began to beat faster, as if it was to escape by her mouth from one moment to another. What should she do? She had to say something... but the words choked in her throat.  
"Amy, I..." Seconds later, Amy felt Ronnie's lips on hers, making her tears came again. He kissed her, he was kissing her, and she couldn't believe, she didn't believe it.

"Come ooon, tell me what's wrong..." Emilie said, resting her head on Max's shoulder.  
"It's nothing, seriously, just that... I have a bad day." She sighed and hugged him, holding her breath for a moment.  
"I hate to see bad, you know you can tell me anything." She said almost whispering, while holding him in her arms.  
Emilie felt him returning the hug, tightly, and began to sob quietly, which meant that she had to bite her lower lip not to begin to cry as well. She longed to know what was wrong with Max, to know what saddened him so much.  
"Sorry." He said when he separated a bit of her, wiping away tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. "It is that last night my mother called me, telling me that my brother had died in a car accident..."

"I don't know what I have to say right now, I'm sorry for your brother, but don't cry, please, I can't stand to see you sad." She looked down, trying to contain her tears; she couldn't stand him like that, and that was the breaking her into pieces.  
"Thanks." Max hug her again, this time with more force while stroking her hair with a hand, at the same time she stood motionless, static keeping both hands on his back.  
Emilie closed her eyes, letting her eyelids drop slowly, feeling enveloped in an aura of fantasy, with nothing going through her mind but him. He was... was her everything.

She knew she loved him, she was completely safe of it, since the first time she saw him, she knew that some day they'll be together... and even her sister couldn't stop saying that. Only she had known him for about a month and a half, but it was enough time to say with certainty that she was in love with him, from the first words they exchanged. They had much in common, and he made ?her feel good, feel... special, with every word, every look, every was willing to give up her pride to surrender completely to him, the little time they could be together... but she was sure that if one day she confessed that she loved him and he didn't correspond her... "My life would end with my own hands in a blink of an eye."

Absorbed in her thoughts, Emilie dropped a tear, hardly aware of it when still in her dream. He separated a bit of him, and passed one of his hands downher cheek, taking that treacherous tear which had escaped the honey-colored eyes of the girl.  
"But don't cry, it's me who has to cry." He whispered softly.  
"I don't cry, it's your fault because it's contagious." He laughed at the occurrence of Emilie, he was well aware of the nonsense thing she said when she was nervous.  
"At heart you are very sweet, you know?" He approached her and kissed her on the cheek, but she was not expecting it, so startled, she turned her head toward him, thus making the lips of them both will rub.  
"I... I'm sorry! Is that... well, I didn't expected that so I got scared and... and... well..." The girl began to turn red and very nervous, what would he think now?

"Don't apologize, if it doesn't matter." He got closer to her again, making her notice their breathing mix, smelling more and more that perfume that made? her so mad, looking more closely at those lips that she wanted to devour, recording in her mind the expression on Max's face at that moment, with half-closed eyelids and his mouth slightly open, getting closer and closer to her, their lips almost touching...

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	8. Chapter VIII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter VIII**

* * *

Startled at the sound of the classroom door suddenly opening, Emilie and Max separated from each other and stood looking ahead, seeing Noelia and Ana then entering class, breaking that beautiful silence with their squeaky voices and talks nonsense. _Sure, who would they be but, damn, how appropriate, now that we were about to..._ She glanced at Max, completely flushed, who returned to the same position in which he was when Emilie came into class, now covering more than half of his face with his bangs hiding his blush. Realizing the presence of those two, the two poshes ceased their speak and looked at them with strange face, then Noelia walked cheerfully towards Max, being followed by Ana, and crouching in front of him.

"Hellooo, Maaax." She said in a cheerful voice, and then glanced at Emilie, with malice. _But what the hell is she doing? Why does she greet him? And why does she look like that at me? Arggg, I'll grab her by the neck until she stops breathing and then I'll rip her apart and throw her into the sea for the sharks to eat her and water ringworm red blood, and then burn her disgusting body...!_  
"Hello..." He replied, half puzzled, why so much sympathy suddenly came from her?  
"What's wrong, Max?" She continued speaking with the same mellow tone, which puzzled Emilie growing.  
"No... nothing... why?"  
"It sounds like you're as nervous, Maax."  
"Nah, nothing, it's nothing." He feigned a smile and looked askance Emilie, a knowing look, but she was still possessed.

"Normal you are like that, seeing the company you have..." She sneered, referring to Emilie.  
"Fuuuck, which want to pollute the air, how well we were before you and your poodle come, now I need a gas mask to avoid poisoning myself with the rotten smell that you bring with you..." Emilie raised her voice, rolling her eyes, showing contempt.  
At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of recess, and Max stood up suddenly, holding his laughter at the comment Emilie, whispering 'brutal'.  
"Oh, recess is over." Leaving Noelia with the word in her mouth, Max took Emilie's hand and walked her to her desk, and then continue until his.

Being interrupted by the doorbell, Amy split from Ronnie and ran to the bathroom, still flooding her thoughts that kiss; his lips were sweeter than she ever would have imagined, and that kiss was beyond the perfection of dreams. She loved him very much, but couldn't love him, she didn't want anything bad happened to him, she was so afraid of that... Amy took her mobile from her pocket to send a text to Emilie, saying she would call telling her mother that she was ill and she'll pick her up. After two or three minutes, received a reply from his sister: '_Okidoki. Tell her I don't feel well neither, I'm bored to death'_.  
"Hi, Mom." She said after scoring the number of her mother and no longer heard the beeps.  
"What is it, Amy?"  
"Emilie and I aren't feeling very well, could you come to pick us up?"  
"Sure, wait outside, now go."

She went up to class and opened the door slowly before had knocked for permission.  
"Miss, where did you be all this time? Sit down, please."  
"Sorry, but my sister and I aren't feeling good and our mother is picking us up."  
"Okay, gather your stuff and you can go."  
"Thanks."

Amy went to her desk, leaving Ronnie a note when she passed by his side, which said: '_I'm sorry for everything, we'll talk another day_'. As collecting belongings, she looked askance, meeting his smile. Without meaning to, when getting her book, she dropped the case on the ground, which Ronnie picked up and gave her a note, saying: '_Don't worry, we'll talk, Emilie has my number_'. Already taken all their stuff they left the class, but not before Emilie waved goodbye to Max.  
"How is that you got Ronnie's number?" Amy said glaring at her sister with her eyes when they were abroad.  
"Because I saw that you didn't do anything."

The mother of the girls arrived, and they both entered the car without saying a word the whole way home. Amy was left thinking of what Emilie had said... and Ronnie's kiss. While Emilie kept thinking at that moment when she'd been so close to kiss the boy who she'd love since she met him. Shortly after arriving home, the phone of their mother rang. It was from her work, of course, she had to go to the police station to conduct an interrogation. She said goodbye to her daughters, apologizing for having to leave, although both actually prefered to be alone. They were each in their own room, and Amy cried to herself ordained in vain to stop thinking about Ronnie. The tears never stopped, she had to fight the feelings she had for him, but couldn't.

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling, she just wanted to relax and forget everything around her. She closed her eyes tightly trying desperately to escape the world and, when opened, she realized that she had been an hour asleep. Had only been an hour... one hour during which she hadn't stopped dreaming about him and what might have happened if she hadn't fled. Amy entered the bathroom of her room to take a shower, get dressed and then returned to her room, meeting her little sister sitting on her bed.  
"Hi, Emilie."  
"Amy, what's wrong?" She was very serious, and at the same time worried.  
"Nothiing, sis."  
"Really, what happens? And don't tell me that's nothing, because I know something's wrong." Amy took a deep breath, she knew that she couldn't lie.  
"Ronnie kissed me..."  
"Awwww, how beautiful!"  
"...And I ran away."  
"What! You're too innocent."  
"I didn't know what to do."

"Amy, you like Ronnie, you cannot deny it. Take the lead, he loves you and you know it. Leave that shit that happened with your first boyfriend, you deserve to live."  
"But..."  
"Amy, stop thinking about the accident. " Emilie was very angry, you could see it perfectly in her eyes and her tone of voice.  
"Emilie, calm, breathe."  
"I'm just worried, you're too innocent, little sister."  
"I promise to do something about it."  
"Mmm... it's okay." Emilie got up and left the room of her sister, leaving her alone again, and went to hers.

Emilie closed the door latch, she needed time to think. She really wanted to hit her sister, make her opened her eyes once. _Hell, for me, if Max had come to kiss me, would end in more than kisses. And yet, she..._ Amy had to forget his first love, Emilie understood that this was very traumatic for her sister, but she had to move on. She entered the bathroom to take a shower, during which she couldn't banish from her mind the recent image of the almost kiss between Max and her. That image had been stored in her mind, it was almost like a suicide, like she had opened herself a deep wound that never have intended to cure. She wasn't sure if that fell down her cheeks was just water; she felt sad, nostalgic, longing to feel his lips on hers. Emilie knew she'd been wasting time not wanting to admit to herself her own feelings, only missing about eight months to finish the school year... and then he will return to the United States.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	9. Chapter IX

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter IX**

* * *

She left the shower and, after half an hour between drying, combing and straightening her hair, Emilie went to the kitchen, dressed again. Her sister was already serving spaghetti, so she sat down and waited for her sister to do the same.  
"In the end, what happened to Max?" Amy said after a while, breaking the silence between them.  
"He'd lost his brother." Emilie replied blankly, she didn't want to talk about it at all.  
"Poor him..."  
"And we almost kissed."  
"How to 'almost'!"  
"The slut and her poodle entered and interrumpted us." She continued with the same impassivity.  
"Aah, I'm gonna kill them!"

When finished eating, Emilie returned to her room and turned on the computer to connect the messenger, hoping that he was connected. But he was not. And she hated herself for missing Max so much. She really didn't want to do anything, just disappear. She turned off the computer again, and picked up her violin, stored in the black case leaning against the desk, and started playing one of her favorite compositions. 'Willow' by Emilie Autumn, a sad and beautiful song; every time she played it, she came to think about everything around her. It was Friday, she'll pass two days without seeing Max, but perhaps that would benefit Emilie, giving her time to organize her feelings.

Concluding that staying locked at home will only depress her more, Emilie decided to go for a walk by the town, alone. She left the violin in its place and, having outlined her eyes in black and have put a ribbon in her hair of the same color as it, she knocked on the door of her older sister's bedroom.  
"Amy, I'm going for a walk." Emilie opened the door slowly, finding Amy lying in bed with headphones on. "I'll back in a while."  
"Do you want to me accompany you?" She asked, taking off one of the headphones and sitting a bit.  
"Nah, not necessary." Amy sent her an understanding smile, as if she knew what her younger sister really wanted was to be alone.  
Emilie closed the door carefully, and in the hall, put on her platform military boots and took her bag and her Carnifex hoodie, both hanging from the rack. Left the house, shutting the door behind her, and walked down the street to nowhere in particular, where the fate of lead.

She put on her big pink Skullcandy headphones, turning up the volume to avoid having to hear how noisy the street was a Friday at six o'clock in the afternoon, while listening to a verse of a song by Haste The Day that inevitably reminded her of Max, and how silly she felt when she dared to confess her feelings.

_"I can't breathe, everything I do is useless; I can't do this on my own, I'm fading._  
_Too many times I've left in silence, this time I won't give up so soon."_

By pure coincidence, probably because of going time and tame again to that place, she arrived at a square in the center of the city where she came almost every day she left home. For her, it was the best of the city: it had an alternative pub, a place of piercings and tattoos, a comic book store, one of cds, and a shop of alternative clothing. She decided to enter the cd store, remembering that a week ago had left the last of Motionless In White, her favourite band, and she still didn't buy it. Emilie took off her headphones, she knew that here she could be safe from the headaches that caused her those walking unidentified things.

With a song by Silverstein playing in the background at the store, Emilie read the signs above the shelves on which were placed numerous cds, until she found one that said 'metalcore', with purple letters. Emilie went over there and started looking for that cd, praying it had not been ran out. _A cd of Motionless In White out of stock? What a stupid thing, in this shitty city, only cds of Justin Bieber and bullshit like that are out of stock, and shit like that for teenagers in heat and no sense of music_. Looked to the right to hear a sound in that direction, and was dismayed to see there Max, looking at cd's, wearing a beanie of The Misfits, a sweatshirt from The Devil Wears Prada, skinny pants black, and green Converse. Why did she had to find him a time when she was trying not to think of him?

"What are you doing here?" He got closer when his eyes found her.  
"Well... that... I came to buy the latest cd from Motionless In White... but I cannot find it." She said, hating herself for getting nervous.  
"Isn't that?" Said Max, pointing to a cd that was right next to where Emilie had been looking for two seconds.  
"Ah, yeah, I didn't see it before." Emilie took it off the shelf, and went to pay, with Max following her behind. "And you, why did you come?"  
"Oh, nothing special, I'd heard of this place, and came to take a look... being home only depresses me more." Emilie was surprised by the last sentence he said, was what she was thinking a few minutes earlier. _He's.. just like me..._ She prepared to go out of the shop, stopping at the door to see that it was raining outside. "I have an umbrella, if you want... I'll walk you home."  
"Nononono, you don't have to..."  
"Yes, I have." He took the black umbrella he had left at the entrance of the store, and opened it, telling the girl with a gesture to put herself at his side. She obeyed and allowed to accompany him, she was too vain to let her hair get wet.

They walked in silence under the same umbrella, walking the streets under the rainy sky, and feeling her heart beat faster every time he inadvertently touched her arm. She couldn't describe what she was feeling, being so close to him, she liked and resented it at the same time. Emilie loved to feel close to him, his mere presence was what she needed to be happy, being at his side. And, moreover, she hated these nerves she felt at being with him, she felt butterflies in her stomach and could barely utter a word. Emilie longed to kiss him... but her own cowardice wouldn't let her. _It's funny, for some things so bold and so shy to others_. She began to feel a lump in her throat and tears beginning to moisten her eyes, at that time wanted to hug him, never let go, stay together from the cold rain. After about ten silent minutes, they arrived at the home of Emilie. Sheltering from the rain under the portal, she said goodbye to Max with two kisses on the cheek, one of which the corners of both lips touched.

Emilie closed the door when he had turned around to leave, and went to her room quickly, but not before passing by the kitchen for a muffin. She left in her bedside table, right now her stomach was too upset by the nerves to eat, so she lay in bed, leaving her looking like a fool staring at that cake... until she had an idea so absurd and idiot, that she ate the muffin in two bites to stop thinking nonsense.

Amy had spent the afternoon locked in her room, trying in vain to study; she couldn't concentrate, she could only think of Ronnie. Amy'd been thinking about what her sister had said about having Ronnie's number. He had already taken the first step kissing her, now was when she had to do something about it. She'd heard Emilie got home about ten minutes before, so she left her room and entered Emilie's, who was found lying in bed and doing nothing, but with a big smile on his face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I suppose..."  
"Don't try to pretend, you lie badly, and also from my window I see the doorway and saw that you came under the umbrella of Max..."  
"Okay, yes, I met him at the cd store and he walked me home because it was raining." She sat up, sitting on the bed in front of her sister, who stood before her.  
"Aah, but look what dumb you're some times! You could have invited him in for a drink and, because of way..."  
"Nonsense, I don't like Max!"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."

"No, infinite."  
"Yes, infinity plus one!"  
"Aha, gotcha!"  
"Not worth it! That's cheating!"  
"Emilie, you can't lie to me..."  
"Okay, maybe I like him a bit."  
"I knew it! By the way, this... give me the number of..."  
"Ronnie, sureee... but phone sex is very boring."  
"I'm not having phone sex with him! By the way, you have a bed full of crumbs, if mom to sees it, so..."  
"It's just that I was eating a muffin."  
"Eating! If you mess as it seems that it was a pig who ate instead of a person!"  
"Now, is that I was angry for a stupid idea..." Emiliee said, looking away to the ground.  
"What idea?"  
"..."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	10. Chapter X

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter X**

* * *

Back in her room, Amy was sitting in her bed staring at the phone lying on her bedside table. _Do I call him? Don't I call him? Come, yes, I call him. What can I say to him...?_ She hated herself for doubt, she couldn't miss the opportunity, the so good chance her sister gave her, and that was something she couldn't miss. Steeling herself, Amy took the phone and started dialing the numbers carefully, one by one, looking to avoid mistakes.

Meanwhile, Emilie cursed to herself while looking at her computer what music to listen. She couldn't fall in love, of course not, for half a year that her heart was reserved for only hatred. She hated the human race... which it was ironic, she was nothing more a pathetic human being, but she deeply hated each and every one of the people she knew, with only exception of her sister... _And now, him_. Because that summer had changed her forever. She spent months in love with a boy and when she finally started to date him, she realized that it was the worst mistake of her life. He just wanted to hurt her, taking with him her trust in people, and all her thoughts from what they call love.

What a bore, she hadn't the slightest idea of how entertain herself. She suddenly remembered the cd that she bought shortly before, and after taking it from her bag, she put it into the computer, listening while waiting for the messenger from starting. Her heart beat faster every time the name of Max rang in her head. _Getting nervous in this way is so pathetic that makes me want to commit suicide_.

A few seconds after you pressing the call button, Amy could hear Ronnie's voice from the other side of the phone.  
"Hello?" _Kyaa, is Ronnie is Ronnie!_  
"Hi, Ronnie. It's me, Amy."  
"Amy! How are you?"  
"Fine, thanks. And you?" All the words that passed through her head were things she couldn't tell him.  
"Good." He replied. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to study."  
"Why? Don't you understand the lesson?"  
"Nah, just that I cannot concentrate."  
"Would you do me a favor?"  
"Of course, Ronnie."  
"Look out the window."

Quickly, she was getting out of bed to remove the curtains and looked out the window when, in the house in front of hers, she saw Ronnie. She hung up the phone while he did, dropping it into bed, and opening the window like Ronnie.  
"Heeey, Amy."  
"Are you my neighbor?"  
"Yeaah."  
"Since when?"  
"Right now I just moved here. I used to live in the outskirts with my grandmother, but as the school was far away, I moved to here."  
"Do you live alone?"  
"Naah, with my aunt."

I had Ronnie as neighbor, and I couldn't believe. I was going to be closer to him, and that very thought made ?her blush.  
"Amy, are you okay?" He said when she took a few seconds in silence with the same face of consternation.  
"Yesyesyes."  
"By the way, about the kiss..."  
"I loved it." She interrupted, without letting him finish his sentence, surprised at herself for daring to say it.  
"What!" She glanced over, seeing that he also began blushing. "Really, Amy?" The aforementioned nodded, unable to speak. "Can you come here ...?"  
"Ye... yeah."

On the verge of a nervous breakdown, she picked up her bag, which was still hanging on the doorknob, and left home to go to Ronnie's. He opened the door of the portal when she had just arrived and hugged her tightly as if unwilling to lose her... and she didn't want to let him go. He took her hand to go together to his apartment, directing the boy's room. A simple room, painted white and adorned with lots of posters of bands. He also had a black desk with the chair of the same color, three shelves full of books, three doors, and a huge bed.

"I'm glad you liked the kiss, Amy." Ronnie said as he began to blush.  
"Yeah, I would repeat it."  
"Sure." He took her by the waist, sticking her to him. Amy closed her eyes and felt her lips together with his; she wanted to savor every second, every inch of Ronnie's mouth with her tongue. They separated to run out of air, both breathing hard as they continued hugging each other. Amy hugged him stronger, it felt so good in his arms...

"Amy, about that... I wanted to tell you that I love you, I long for you since I saw you." Ronnie whispered. "I don't know what you're gonna say about it, but at least you know it."  
"Ronnie... I love you too." Finally she had said it and didn't feel bad as she'd thought, it felt good, no, it felt great. She was finally in his arms.  
"Amy, then... will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes!" He hugged her tightly again, then took her hand and take to her bed, on which he leaned.  
"Go, lie down."

Amy did what he said and fell at his side, again hugging one another, and closing her eyes at once. Amy was tired of resisting, and thought he should be tired after moving; so they fell asleep, the two together, feeling great to be able to relax in his arms and feel its sweet smell. When the girl opened her eyes again, saw Ronnie at her side, smiling.  
"What, I have something on your face?"  
"No, just that I like to watch you sleep." He stroked her cheek and she replied with a smile, then get together more to it in his arms.  
"I like being with you." He whispered.  
"And I like you are."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	11. Chapter XI

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XI**

* * *

_God, this fic is so emo... I warn you, sexual content in this chapter._

* * *

The songs were passing randomly while Emilie was sitting in the chair at the computer, unable to stop taking small hits with her fingers in the desk. She was nervous for no apparent reason, but she really knew the reason... and that reason was him. Without disturbing her sense of hearing from the music for a second, it started playing a song whose lyrics reminded her of Max.

_"First time we met, face became etched in my mind._  
_You were the sun, I was the one who worshiped you._  
_My hands were your guns, your eyes were my muse._  
_And I knew you could never love me; I had so much sorrow inside, you could never reach._  
_But can I still keep a place in your heart?"_

At the same moment in which she grunted for thinking of him again, on the computer screen a window appeared telling her that he had logged on right now. _This is so surreal that I don't know whether to laugh or cry_. Emilie decided to wait five minutes before greeting him, she wouldn't show that she missed him, even when being five minutes away from him.  
"Because I don't miss him, just that I like talking to him because he's nice." She said out loud to herself.  
"Even yourself don't believe it." Said her inner voice.  
"Shut up, stupid!" She stopped talking to herself to see that he had spoken to her just now; Emilie opened the conversation and returned the greeting.

Emiliex Hiii! :D

The Ripper: How r u?  
Emiliex: Fine, listening 2 Silverstein ^^ and u, r u better?  
The Ripper: Well, a bit better... Before I was talking 2 Noelia, y u hate her so much?  
Emiliex: She's nothing more than a fucking cockroach, the worst plague, the reason murder should be legalized! If I was u, I wouldn't get 2 close 2 her if u don't wanna be stabbed in the back, and I say it 4 experience.  
The Ripper: But what did she do 2 u?  
Emiliex: To exist! And 2 want 2 fuck up my own existence! And please, could we talk about whatever but this? I'm wanting to vomit, so...  
The Ripper: Ok, ok, as u wish... xD Hey, I'm discconecting yet, ok? We'll talk another day, I'm listless.  
Emiliex: Okidoki, don't worry, but don't b sad ]:  
The Ripper: Hehe (:  
Emiliex: U don't know how bad I wanna hug you.  
The Ripper: Awww, ur so cute ^^

Emiliex: Naah, it's u who's so cute.  
The Ripper: Hahaha sometimes ur so silly xD Well, see u again ^^ Take care, Miss Murder e.e

Emiliex: If you need something, u know I'm here 4 whatever u want, ok?  
The Ripper: Yeeeep ^^ Bye.

As he was disconnected, she did the same. The music had stopped playing, and there was nobody in the messenger who she would speak to. Emilie didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to do anything, she didn't want to think that this was love. Because she didn't believe in love, she saw it as something false, irrational and ephemeral. Hers was hate, not love, being hated and unloved. For some time she was decided to lead a life of bitterness and hatred towards society, to each of the individuals who composed it. The only thing she managed to keep her mind was fairly stable music, all reflecting her feelings of contempt, all that managed to depart her slightly from suicidal thoughts, which had been present from at least four years.

It slightly relieved her to think that no one could get into her mind, it would be like a dagger to her intact pride if someone would know that those green eyes occuped most of her thoughts. Emilie began to feel an upset headache and, wishing it was because of the stress, she decided to take a relaxing bath. Maybe that would get her away from certain thoughts. When the water was hot enough and had enough foam in the bathtub, Emilie took off the purple robe that covered her, and entered the tub, eyes closed soon after lying on it.

She must have fallen asleep, interrupting her tranquility with the sound of the bathroom door opening. Startled, she relaxed a bit to realize that the foam covered her shoulders down. Emiliee looked out the door this time, meeting those green eyes that made ?her so mad.  
"Max!" What are you doing here?" She couldn't believe it, what Max did there? Or, better thought out, what Max did in the same bathroom where she was only covered by foam?  
"Sorry, I just felt lonely and, well, I decided to come pay you a visit... Your mother told me you were in your room, but as you saw, I came here, and such..."  
"And how do you think of entering the bathroom when I'm bathing!" She shouted, more embarrassed than angry.

Without saying a word, Max closed the door after entering fully into the bathroom, and went to Emilie, kneeling before the tub and well being face to face with her.  
"Grrr, are you aware of how sexy you are?"  
"Wh... what...!" The words choked in her throat, she couldn't believe what he just said.  
"Will you let me keep you company?" He smiled lustfully, looking hungry and, immediately afterwards, without letting her answer, took off all his clothes, making Emilie had to hold her breath so she won't have a breakdown there.  
While he was slowly getting into the bathtub, she admired his body, looking down slowly, eating him with her eyes. _God, I'm dying to bite and scratch him and tie him to have him at my mercy and then violate him!_

He leaned over and kissed her passionately, as she grabbed him at the waist to bring him closer to her. The tongues of both began to caress as he clung her more to his body and his hardness. He began kissing her neck and shoulders, while his soft hands caressed up and down. Looking at her with desire, he began to bite her breast while his two hands caressed her intimate, as she did the same with him, surprised at herself for it. Max returned to her lips, biting gently at the same time he started to penetrate her carefully, increasing the pace and making her feel burning, forcing her to close her eyes with pleasure while trying not to scream.

Desperate to meet again with his eyes, Emilie opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bathroom. It had been just a dream._ Rather, a nightmare, why do I dream these things? Fuck the relaxing bath, now all I need is a cold shower_. She opened the cap of the tub, letting all the water, and then opened the tap of cold water to remove the heater. And showered and freezing to death, Emilie left the bathroom after she'd dried, combed and wearing her pajamas. Her mother must have already come home, and soon she would have dinner, so she went to the salon, where she began to watch anything in TV to keep her distracted. Although it was very useless, she could not remove from her mind the images of the recent dream.

They kissed again, and then Amy thought that if this was a dream, was the best of her life. She took the bag she had left on the desk chair and checked the time on the screen of her cellphone. Eight and a half. _Mom will kill me_.  
"Ronnie, I have to go."  
"Awww, really? "  
"Yes, or my mother will kill me."  
"Go, then. If you want, we'll talk out the window... Well, now I can see you sleep."  
"Yes, it's true." The window of Amy's bedroom was located very close to her bed. "Well, I go." She got up, hanging from the shoulder her bag.  
"Wait, I'll walk you home." They descended the few steps to the door in complete silence, and he opened the door.  
"Well... bye, Ronnie."  
"Wait, here." He kissed her before leaving her. "Goodbye, love."

Amy came home, almost jumping out of emotion, thinking it was the happiest day of her seventeen years. Walking down the hallway of her apartment, she realized that her mother was cooking.  
"Sorry for not making dinner." Amy apologized when entering the kitchen.  
"It's okay, I'm glad you finally decided to go out of home and have fun."  
"I'm going to my room, let me know if you need anything."  
"Nooo, go. Today I cook."

Amy walked into her bedroom, from where she could see Ronnie playing acoustic guitar. She opened the window of her room and sat in bed listening to Ronnie, whose window was wide open.  
"Do you like?" He said as he saw her watching him, leaving the guitar leaning against the wall to look out the window.  
"I like everything you do, you're too perfect."  
"Don't be silly. I love you."  
"Aww, I love you too." She was the happiest girl in the world, she loved him with all her heart and soul.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	12. Chapter XII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XII**

* * *

"Amy, to dinner!" The distant voice of her mother startled her, making her eyes off the door of her room.  
"I'm coming, Mom!" Amy turned back to Ronnie. "I have to go, bye."  
"Goodbye, I love you."  
"I love you too." She answered after throwing a kiss, and went to dinner ramen that her mother had prepared, one of her favorite foods.

They didn't start a conversation during all dinner, Amy was so happy to know that if she started to talk about anything, she'll end up talking about Ronnie. But even with how nervous she felt, she could see some nervousness in his sister too. Amy waited until Emilie's dinner was over and walked her to her room, feeling that something had happened that concerned Max.  
"Let's see, that I know. Something happened with Max, right?"  
"How do you know! I mean... why do you say that?"  
"It's very obvious when you're nervous about something, and I know full well that the last two and a half months he's the only person that makes you nervous like that."  
"It was nothing, we talked a little about by the messenger over anything important..." Emilie looked at the expectant eyes of his sister, she was sure that Amy knew something else had happened. "And then I fell asleep in the bathtub and dreamed o ... well, like I've been dreaming since I started the school year, but more porn."  
"Ooh, it's love! How beautiful!"  
"No way! Because I don't like to dream these things because I like them and I hate that I like them!"

"Are you aware that this makes no sense?"  
"For me it does." She said, faking anger and raising an eyebrow.  
"And you're aware that being in love makes people say silly things?"  
"Grrrrr, I hate you..."  
"If you admit that you have the biggest crush on the world on him..."  
"No!"  
"Look, you're so dumb some times." Amy laughed.  
"By the way... where was you until just now?"  
"I was at Ronnie's house. He lives in front of us, and..."

"Aahh! Did you use a condom, right? I don't wanna be an aunt being only seventeen!"  
"Shut up! We did nothing of what you think, pervert! " Amy raised her voice while making a fuss with her hands and began to blush significantly.  
"So...?"  
"Nothing that concerns you!"  
"You fucked him." Emilie didn't intend to stop insisting until her sister told her everything.  
"I didn't!"  
"So tell me..."  
"He kissed me again... and asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend..." She looked down as she blushed more and more. "And we fell asleep hugging each other..."  
"And didn't you have sex!"  
"Want to stop saying nasty things!"  
"But it's the most natural thing in the world! I would only fall asleep with max Max I after having taken a good fuck!"  
"...Are you hearing yourself talking?"  
"I didn't say anything!" Emilie began to turn red then she, and ran to the bathroom, only to hide from her sister that color in her cheeks.

Amy decided to return to her bedroom, leaving her sister alone in her world and, when she was closing the window, Ronnie said:  
"Pleeease, let the blind up."  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to see you sleep..."  
"Weell, it's okay."  
"Cool!"  
"Well, I'm going to change and I come then."  
Amy went into the bathroom, dressing in her favorite nightgown, purple with a picture of a skeleton on each side. Returning to the room, she saw that Ronnie was looking at her, and felt a bit embarrassed because he saw her with so little clothing. She got to bed with a smile, and soon fell asleep watching in her mind Ronnie's face, without leaving that smile on her face.

Emilie left the bathroom after having washed her face and heard her sister out of her room. Great, she'd just admitted to Amy that she wanted to sleep with Max. _At least I didn't say I'm in love with him..._

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed to herself as she beat her face with a folder that was resting on her desk. "Now, better."  
She opened the cupboard and took out her purple gown with black lace, and landed on the bed taking off the clothes she was wearing, leaving them reeling from falling. She dressed her nightgown and lay down in bed, knowing she wouldn't be unable to sleep because the nerves were with her. Emilie took her mobile phone, which was on the bedside table and lit the screen by pressing any key. She saw the time and date, eleven and a half from October 24.  
"There's exactly one week for Halloween... and Halloween dance at school. Overall, I'm not going, lately I have no mood for anything, not even suicide." She dropped the phone back on the table, and turned off the light.

Emilie was circling on her bed as if trying to awaken from a nightmare... the worst of all her nightmares: an image of Max kissing Noelia, saying he loved her with all his being, those words Emilie longed from him so badly. Awakened with shouts and tears, sitting in bed most of a jump, noticing her breathing more hectic than normal. That nightmare had managed to fill her mind with paranoia. The girl looked at the clock again, four in the morning, but she didn't want to sleep, so she got up and wore a black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie, skinny pants of the same color, and the first Vans she found under her bed.

She left the house trying to make as little noise as possible, she wanted neither her mother nor her sister realized that she was gone. She just wanted to walk to nowhere, hoping that this walk will give her the strength to keep moving on, to remove from her mind the image of the nightmare. She yet didn't distinguish dreams from reality, she was not sure if that was the product of her imagination or really happened.

Alone again, walking in complete solitude along a deserted beach, walking alone trying to forget. Broken and abandoned, she longed to see the waves breaking on the shore, feel the breeze caressing her skin; it looked as if it was to take away all her fears. Sitting in the cold sand, she stood watching the sea absorbed, not caring the least how many tears fell, she saw them insignificant compared to the vast sea, a sea of sadness that flooded herself. She prayed that she would never have met him, so she shouldn't now get to suffer this much. She couldn't imagine that this was real, and wasn't even sure if they really existed.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	13. Chapter XIII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XIII**

* * *

The cold of the night began to be felt in her pale skin, but she refused the leave, in her deepest core she harbored a hope that he would come to find her. She really knew they were unrealistic expectations, disappoint only causing more pain; life is not like a fairy tale. Because he had become her all, all she was. And now it began to seem a lie. She just wanted to scream, a cry to expel all fear, yelling that she loved him until her lungs ached and her throat bled; she would do anything for him to realize her love. Desperate to hear his voice, desperate to see his eyes again, she began to ask herself if this was worth it. She got up and walked with difficulty, walking around the city aimlessly, until the morning light brought her back home.

Carefully, Emilie opened the door of her house as if she hadn't been out during all night. Tiptoed to her bedroom where she undressed and put on her nightgown again. Checked the time on her mobile, which was on the bedside table: half past seven. Emilie went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, the first thing she saw: toast with strawberry jam and orange juice. After she finished eating and left everything done, she returned to her room and lay face up on the bed, staring at the ceiling like the most interesting thing in the world, thinking of the nightmare that still haunted her. She couldn't stop thinking about Max and what he was doing at this very moment. Emilie closed her eyes and covered her face with both hands in a futile attempt not to mourn.

Emilie opened her eyes when she heard knocking on her door, did she fell asleep or took hours dismayed? She rose from the bed heavily, and she went like a zombie to open the door, after which she found her sister.  
"Amy... what time is it?"  
"Nearly one, you sleeper!"  
"Okay, then I fell asleep..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing." Emilie closed the door, completely forgetting the presence of her sister, and fell on the bed, hugging her teddy bear Suffer. She had to pretend that all was well, she hated that people ask things like 'what's wrong?' every five seconds when she was depressed... rather, the times she didn't even bother to hide it.

Tired of being quiet, she knelt on her bed, and looked out the window at the top of it. A gray day, according to her mood; she just hoped it did not rain, which would only distress her further. Emilie ceased to observe the street and got up of bed at the right moment to receive a text on her mobile. '_Im at the portal of ur house_'. Who could it be? I said 'unknown number' and, though she knew she shouldn't, curiosity killed her, so she opened the window and looked out, then watching Max in front of the door of her house.  
"Max!" He saw her and waved, and she put on her Avenged Sevenfold hoodie over her nightgown, and ran away from home after putting on her shoes.  
"Emilie!" Where are you going to?" Shouted his sister from the room to see her going all convinced outwards.  
"Max is down!" Slammed the door, leaving Amy saying anything more, and down the stairs two at a time, opening the door, almost colliding with Max to go outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, hello?" He raising an eyebrow and with a smile.  
"Hello." She said, laughing.  
"Well... I don't know, I like to walk aimlessly, and I ended up here and... well, I thought that was your home..."  
"Erm..." Shortcut Emilie, to break the silence of only a few seconds that she made ?him eternal trying not to get lost in the deep look of it. "If you want, this afternoon we could get to go somewhere, and such..."  
"Today I have band practice, but we can hang out another day."  
"Okay... " _I get nervous talking to him... why the fuck am I so fucking nervous!_

"Aren't you cold?" Max said, looking up and down and making her blush.  
"Well, a bit, actually." She replied laughing, stopping when she suddenly found herself into his arms. He was hugging her!  
She leaned her head on Max's chest and both arms went down his back, closer to him, feeling that nice warm feeling that only he made ?her feel. Emilie closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting the spell of that sense of calm that even she couldn't describe. When she was at his side... it just felt right. After a few minutes, he slightly separated from her and approached his face slowly to hers, stopping momentarily when their lips brushed like waiting for her to correspond. She pressed her lips to the boy, merging them into a sweet, shy kiss. Emilie was shaking, literally, more from nerves than cold, and he noticed.  
"Better get home, you're shaking." He whispered after separating a bit from the lips of Emilie.  
"Yeah, well..."  
"Bye." He hugged her again and waved goodbye to her, then go walking down the street, while Emilie stood static watching him from the doorway.

He felt the door open, and then turned, seeing her sister there.  
"You'll catch cold."  
"Aaay, yes, I'm entering..." She entered the hall with a smile unable to avoid, with which continued until they both sat down to eat. Her mother was back at work, so it was Amy who had to cook.  
"What happened with Max?" Amy asked, puzzled, as they sat at the table. "I sense that something good!"  
"Why did it had to happen something!" Emilie said, with mock offense.  
"Because you've been since you came home with a smile..."  
"Cann't I be happy?"  
"I know youuuu, and I know you don't smile just because..."  
"It was nothing, he walked along and passed through here before..."  
"And you believe that! Aay, and then you say that I am the innocent one! He came to pay you a visit! That he misses you, silly!"

"He kissed me ..."  
"Kyaaaaa!" Suddenly, Amy got up from her chair, almost knocking all the food on the tablecloth. "Really?"  
"No, I'm making to get you excited and throw food on the floor and then make you suffer by having to clean all the mess."  
"What a bad lie, Emilie..." The aforementioned smiled. "What else happened? Did you make out?" Did he asked you to date!" Amy was casting sparkles in her eyes.  
"...It was just a moment. Because I'm stupid and I began to tremble from nerves and he thought it was the cold and told me to go home." Emilie crossed her arms.  
"Suure, you go there all showing sexy legs..."  
"Shut up, not on purpose! ...Although it was good."  
"Pervert!"

"Certainly." Emilie said, rising from her chair to finish eating. "This afternoon, no Ronnie."  
"Huh?"  
"Max said they were having band practice." She was thoughtful for a few seconds. "You know where they practice!"  
"Where?"  
"I'm asking... because if they practices in Ronnie's house, and with the excuse..."  
"Well, I don't know, but Ronnie's house certainly not because it's a small apartment."  
"Perfect for a family of two." Emilie said, her voice imitating a selling floors.  
"Shut up!"

Put the table between the two, and then were each in their own room. Emilie put the music on her computer and connected the messenger, as usual she did about three times a day minimum. The first thing looked, Max wasn't connected. But she still couldn't stop smiling, she was happy, and stupid for being happy for just a kiss that lasted barely half a minute.  
"Love is something so stupid..." She said to herself, without leaving her smile.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	14. Chapter XIV

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XIV**

* * *

_The song mentioned in this chapter brings back horrible memories, but I still love it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Neither of them left home for the rest of the weekend, which it seemed eternal. On Saturday, Amy was determined to help her little sister to study, she wanted her to pass of school year way off and out. And on Sunday, the older sister became ill with fever and, as the mother of two wasn't at home as usually happened, Emilie stayed to take care of her, much as Amy said she was fine. And it was Monday again, the day that Amy didn't attend class because her fever didn't go down, so Emilie did the routine of every morning: get up, shower, dry and iron her hair, grooming, dressing, eating breakfast, take her bag, and leave. She looked at the sky just shut the door of the portal, it was a gray day, it was unclear whether the sun would shine or it would begin to rainfall.

She accelerated her transition to high school, really angry if it started to rain and her hair would get wet. Because she couldn't let Max see her with her ?hair a mess. Arriving at the right moment in which they all began to go to their classes, Emilie quickly went to class before Max arrived, she planned to give out the idea it had happened a few days ago, which it still seemed absurd anyway to her. Emilie put her backpack on her desk, and pulled out from it a muffin with a smiley face drawn with chocolate, which later had added a couple of piercings in the mouth and two horns of devil. She quickly left it on the table grill of Max, without anyone noticing, and then sat at her desk and, waving Max and Ronnie when they came together for the door.  
"And Amy?" Ronnie asked when he saw that after five minutes, Emilie wasn't still beside her sister.  
"She's with fever at home."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Flu, I think... How do you care about her, uh."  
"Nonono, don't talk nonsense." He began to turn red as he shook her head. "It's just that..."  
"Amy told me everything." Emilie said with an impish grin. "Certainly." She turned her gaze to Max, listening intently to the conversation. "Where do you do your band practice?"  
"At the drummer's house, why?" He replied.

"Aarg, I'll kill all the drummers in the world!"  
"I know playing the drums... You also think about killing me?" Max asked raising an eyebrow, still smiling.  
"Yes, but fucking you to death." She answered, surprised at herself for her answer, and trying in vain not to blush.  
"You want to die being fucked to death?" Ronnie asked Max, with a half smile.  
"Sureeee, that's the best death in the world."  
"And you want Emilie to fuck you to death?"  
"Why not?" At that time the teacher came into class, so Max turned forward again, after having winked at Emilie, who was distraught. Ronnie smiled and made ?a gesture of victory, before she couldn't help laughing at.

The class passed quickly to Emilie completely, perhaps because she was still in shock, unable to keep her mind without a flood of images of 'Max's death'. The doorbell rang and, as the teacher left the class, Noelia came to talk to Max, while Emilie was holding her breath to avoid breathing the same air as that loss of air and space.  
"Heellooooo, Maaax." _But this bitch who the fuck does she think she is, to speak to my Max! Ha, deluded! He'll send her to hell in a blink of an eye!_ But to the surprise of Emilie, he began to talk amicably with her, while Emilie was demonized and tried to relax a little; she wanted massacre her in such a way that she'll enjoy so much the suffering of that cockroach, which then would resurrect her back to make her suffer again.  
The cockroach turned to her desk when the History teacher entered the classroom, when Emilie looked attentive to Max, who was seeking a book of this subject at his desk, bending to notice something that wasn't there before. Bowing to peer the grid, he found the muffin that Emilie had left there, and took it with one hand, stared at it with a smile for a few seconds, before turning to Emilie and smile.  
"You like it?" She asked, feeling her heart going faster and faster.  
"Suree, only you can you think of these things." He put it in his backpack and turned back, after he smiled again at her.

The five remaining six hours passed slowly, until at last the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Emilie hung her backpack and rushed out of class, only to not see this thing that Max has now more heeded than herself. And that pissed Emilie off, her eyes almost sparkled flames and psychotic thoughts didn't leave her mind for even a second. She went into the schoolyard, and saw it was raining... the umbrella was at home, and she had no intention of getting wet hair, so she sat on a bench under cover, waiting for the rain to let up a bit.  
"Aren't you going home?" She heard from one or two minutes after, and looked up to the origin of that voice, smiling when meeting with those green eyes.  
"Is that it's rainiiing, and I have no umbrella."  
"Then come with me, and I'll cover you up." He said while he took off his Suicide Silence hoodie, staying in short-sleeved shirt.  
"It'll be cold and then you'll go to bed with fever, like my sister."  
"Oh no, and if that happens, as you're taking care of me..." She looked at him raising an eyebrow and stood up, walking attached to Max until the end of the covered schoolyard.

Before leaving to the rain, Max took hid hoodie and handed it over his head and Emilie's, having to go very close to each other to avoid getting wet. Max wore on his neck his big headphones, so loud that even Emilie listened perfectly the music playing in his iPod. After a few minutes, they entered an alley to get home for moving away from the full of noisy people and environment, remaining silent at the right moment in the headphones of they boy began to play a song that reminded him so much of her.

_"Smiles and her laughter it's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time._  
_Regardless of our distance and our hope, grows greater trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time._  
_The only thing that I've been waiting for._  
_I hope it's something worth the waiting, cause it's the only time that I ever feel real._  
_Thunder storms could never stop me, cause there's no one in the world like Emily._  
_She's simple yet confusing, her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words; they tremble._  
_Days seem like years in this month of December, the winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep._  
_And never will I give up trying, cause you're everything to me."_

That moment became eternal, during which she was clinging to his arm, together under the immense rainy sky and the silence they shared, haunted by that song, both so close to each other, ended when they went to stand before the door of the house of the girl. Before taking leave of him, she stood in front, face to face waiting for a reaction on his part. A kiss, perhaps, but deep down she knew that now was she who had to take the lead. Emilie got lost in his eyes for a moment, green with honey, seeing reflected in both body and soul into each other's eyes. For a moment, the world around them disappeared, they were just two in the cold rain. By her will, Emilie would stay there for eternity, but the moment died when he came to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to her, who entered the hall after having lost sight of Max.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	15. Chapter XV

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XV**

* * *

Emilie began preparing lunch as she arrived home and, after finishing her meal in complete silence and solitude, looking without seeing the TV on giving one of these desktop programs, she prepared a soup and took it to Amy's room. She entered careful not to wake her, and put the tray with soup on her bedside table, she'll have it after waking up. Emilie went to her room, pushed the button on her computer, and left the school backpack on the floor while waiting for the computer to finish starting. She opened a pocket of the backpack to take out the cellphone and leave it on the table where it used to be , and that was when she saw a brochure that they had received at school today. She unfolded it and, reluctantly, began to read out loud.

"'Halloween Prom: Friday, October 31 from 22:00 to 3:00 AM in the school gym. There will be punch, cake, band, and a contest of dresses in which will be elected the prom queen.' What a crap, who would want to go to that meeting of depraved...? Yeah, me." She said aloud to herself as she sat in the desk chair and turned on the messenger. "Aah, it's him!" Max just said hello as she connected the messenger.

Emiliex: Hiiii! :3

The Ripper: What's up?  
Emiliex: I'm bored, I just saw the paper about that Halloween Prom, it must be a complete bullshit -.-U

The Ripper: Weeell, at least the music is decent, one of the guitarists of my bands is who's gonna choose the music ^^

Emiliex: U gonna go?  
The Ripper: Yes, we'll give a concert, so no commercial shit (:  
Emiliex: And do u have a partner 4 dancing? $:  
The Ripper: Well, first I was a little while talking 2 Noelia and she said if I wanted 2 go with her...  
Emiliex: I'll kill, slaughter, butcher and dismember her! What did you say 2 her?  
The Ripper: I couldn't say no... as well as I thought u weren't going 2 go... ^^U

Emiliex: Sorry, I have to leave.

Without saying goodbye or giving him time to do it, Emilie unplugged the computer. Silence filled the room while she was crying inside, but even she herself couldn't be heard. She didn't know if those tears were because of sadness, jealousy, defeat, or anger.  
"That bastard cockroach, I hope she rots in hell, and damn sure she did it for fucking with me, because she suspects I'm in love with Max and she only wants to fuck it off. But I won't let it go, I promised myself I would fight for him and not I'm going to pay for a slut that does nothing but giving up the ass." She interrupted her soliloquy and closed her eyes for a few seconds and met a fragile soul, while screaming inside to hide that she was alone. Was there anything she could do?

She started with the sound of the bell, and quickly wiped the tears that filled her eyes and went to open the door, where she met Ronnie.  
"Ronnie! What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see Amy, if you don't mind..." He answered, very shy.  
"Sureee, and so she'll sure heal sooner, muahahaha!" She said as she led him into the room of her sister. After leaving him in front of the door of Amy's room, Emilie returned to her room to stand alone, just like she wanted to be now, without anyone around, so no one would knoe how she felt then.

Amy slowly opened her eyes to the sound of his door opening. Even lying down, she attempted to address this distinguished figure soon. It was Ronnie! She stood still as she watched him approach her?, to sit at the foot of the bed on which she lay. Amy was dying of shame, she would surely be all disheveled and zombie faced because of the flu.  
"Darling... how are you?"  
"Well, better now that you're with me." She said while smiling.  
"Erm... I would like to know if you would like to going to the dance on Friday with me... If you're quite good, of course."  
"I would love it, but I get dizzy when I'm in crowded places, it overwhelms me so much. I'm sorry."  
"Oh, I didn't know that... I also hate those places, the truth, but as I thought you would go... But I would like you to come anyway, because I'm playing with my band, and I have a surprise in what you'll be alone with me."  
"Honey." Amy replied, blushing. "That sounded very strange."  
"It sounded as had to." He whispered in her ear.

Amy began to blush more, she felt as if the fever was rising. She hugged him, making him lie by her side. She loved his perfume, and she felt too comfortable in his arms, feeling his hands go all over her back with gentle strokes. Amy approached him to kiss him on the cheek while stroking his arm. She'd give anything to be like this the rest of her life, to repeat these moments so perfect that passed with him. She felt tired and weak from the flu, so she closed her eyes for a moment and began to dream, still wondering what would be the one surprise that Ronnie had mentioned.

Emilie was still in her room, drowning in her own sea of sadness. She sat on the bed and stared out the window, watching the leaves on the trees blow, seemed to say goodbye to all that were left behind, carried away by the wind and slowly dying, but nobody cared. Her tears streamed down her face as her mind blade while she couldn't stop listening to Max's voice, 'I'm going to prom with Noelia'. She just wanted to hide under the sheets of her bed and not ever get out, staying safe from the outside world and all the pain that came with it, she wanted to escape her own life. But she couldn't let die this feeling between Max and her, she knew there was something deep, and she'll make him realize it anyway. She continued trying to hide her tears while in her iPod it played a song that reminded herself.

_"Why can t I be what you need? A new improved version of me._  
_But I m nothing so good, no, I'm nothing, just bones; a lonely ghost burning down songs of violence, of love and of sorrow_

_I beg for just one more tomorrow where you hold me down, fold me in deep in the heart of your sins._  
_I break in two over you, I break in two and each piece of me dies._  
_And only you can give the breath of life, but you don t see me, you don't._  
_Here I m in between darkness and light, bleached and blinded by these nights._  
_Where I m tossing and tortured til dawn by you, visions of you then you re gone._  
_The shock lifts the red from my face when I hear someone's taking my place._  
_How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel, when all that I did was for you?"_

Emilie quickly dried the tears to see very clearly what she believed to be seeing in the square saw from her window. _That was...?_ Yes, there was no doubt it was him... Nekro, an individual who had done much damage to Emilie that summer. What was he doing here? Her eyes filled with anger and resentment at seeing him, even eager to make him suffer... But she put aside her murderous thoughts when she saw him greet someone... and that someone was Noelia. Emilie watched as she returned the greeting with a hug and a kiss on the lips, then walk hand in hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't believe her eyes. _Nekro and Noelia are together!_

When Amy awoke from her sleep, Ronnie was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, and couldn't help but smile sweetly.  
"Sorry to have fallen asleep..."  
"It's okay, I love to look after you." She smiled and hugged and kissed him stronger in the arm, still lying beside him. It was so comfortable being in his arms, it reminded her of when she was a little girl who slept surrounded by stuffed animals. Nothing could compare to being at his side.  
"Ronnie, what time is it?"  
"Eight o'clock... I have to go to study. I wish you would keep the blinds rose to watch you sleep..."  
"Of course. I love you..."  
"I'm sorry for having to leave. "  
"It's okay, see you tomorrow."  
"Take care, love."  
"I'm looking forward your surprise on Friday." She heard Ronnie gout after having had a sweet kiss goodbye, and went back to sleep while she kept thinking about it.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	16. Chapter XVI

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XVI**

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! I've been pretty busy, and hadn't got time. I know this chapter is really short, but I'll try to upload the next as soon as possible!_

* * *

The next morning while walking to school, Amy noted that Emilie was weird. She knew she was suffering and at the same time she felt really angry, you could see it in her eyes.  
"Emilie, what happens?" Amy said after hugging her.  
"Well..." A tear fell from her eyes, she was very sad and Amy wouldn't forgive who would have done so much damage to her sister, I knew well her sister she also knew that she would only cry when she couldn't help in any way. "Max is going with Noelia to prom... And yesterday I saw the fucking cockroach with Nekro."  
"Nekro? I thought that since the day I gave him a kick in the mouth, he'll never again dare to appear close to where we are. I'll have to break his legs to keep him away more."  
"Amy, I couldn't bear to see Max with the bitch."  
"Quiet, Emilie, quiet." She hugged her harder, she couldn't bear to see Emilie mourn. The last time it was because of Nekro, and the last day of summer he had been kicked in the mouth. "The dumbest guy in the world, one that, as Noelia and Ana, although if he prostitute himself, he would die virgin and of hunger."

As they entered the grounds of the institute, they met with Ronnie and Max sat on a bench. Max greeted them, but Emilie turned her face and walked away.  
"Go with Emilie, I have to talk to Max." Amy whispered in the ear of her boyfriend. "Max, we need to talk." She said when Ronnie and Emilie were far from them both.  
"What is it, Amy?"  
"How to 'what'!"  
"You know, you're upset..."  
"Sorry." She breathed deeply and stared at him with a serious look. "How is it that you go to the Halloween prom with Noelia?"  
"It's just that she asked me, and I didn't dare to say no."  
"The very tart... Don't you see she just wants to hurt Emilie? And yet over, you let her do it!"  
"How? I think I've lost myself..." Max didn't understand, and Amy was upsetting more and more, she wanted to give him a slap and open his eyes of a damn time.  
"That she's using you, Max, Noelia is dating Nekro."  
"Who?"  
"Emilie didn't tell you? Well, it's normal, she doesn't like talking about it..."

"But who's that?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you, but he's the guy who dated Emilie during the summer and he really hurt her."  
"The stupid! I'll kill him!"  
"Don't worry, the final I kicked him in the mouth. But back to the above... Max, realize that she's using you, and I guarantee that if Noelia hurts Emilie, I'll kill her, and you'll be included. Okay?"  
"Amy, I don't want to hurt her. I just don't know what to do with Emilie... I love her but I don't know what to do, I don't know whether to tell her what I feel or not."  
"You want my advice? Well, I tell you if you want it or not. Tell her what you feel."  
"Very well, thank you."  
"Nothing. What will you do with Noelia?"  
"Tell her no. When we get to class I will."  
"Okay." At the same moment, the doorbell rang. "Well, come to class, I cannot be late."

Amy started to run to class so she won't be late. When she entered, he saw that Emilie and Ronnie were there... and Ana was from her desk staring blatantly at Ronnie.  
"Ronniieeeee, you're sooo hoooooot!" She started screaming.  
"You give me too disgusting to touch you." Ronnie said without looking directly at her face, perhaps for fear of being paralyzed by the repulsive sight. "And I have someone far better than you." Amy approached and kissed him in front of the class, overcoming her shyness for a moment.  
"As if you touch him, I'll give you such stabbing you'll breath through the wound. Do you understand or am I to do a drawing, threat of attempted leech?" She said looking down on Ana.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	17. Chapter XVII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XVII**

* * *

The class began with the entry of the teacher, and they went each to their desks. Amy was fuming by the ears, the color of her eyes was more intense than ever, she couldn't believed that this pile of manure would have said that to Ronnie. She had never forgotten that moment of her life when she'd suffered so much because of the death of her ex-boyfriend. Ana had been who had given Noelia the idea of the rumor that he'd committed suicide for being with Amy, always chasing her with that. Amy had stopped and swallowed, had lowered her head and let it be, despite the headaches that her sister gave her, forcing her to do something about it. But she was just about to explode, sick of everything they've put her through. It was time for revenge, finally ending with the leech Amy longed to crush.

Amy knew that Anna was very ashamed of her body, under the facade of being safe and according to herself, she hid a lack of self esteem every time she looked in the mirror and asked herself if she was okay. Especially when she showed higher than everyone, she had the paranoia that someone was always watching her and therefore she had to make herself look strong in an attempt to intimidate whoever secretly watched her. It was also well known her panic of the dark, Amy recalled that last year Ana was locked joke in the cabinet in the class and her screams and cries could be heard throughout the floor. Another thing that she couldn't bear was solitude, but at the bottom of her heart she knew that nobody loved her, so she always had to be the center of attention and being around people, as she always had to be who broke up with the guys, and not otherwise.

Amy knew how to avenge, and had all the means to carry it out. Seeing that her sister was away and lost in thought, she tore a leaf from her notebook and took a pen from her case to start writing during the first two periods, which were passed at lightning speed as she thought at least twice every word and every sentence she wrote with a distorted letter that had nothing to do with hers.

_Dear Ana, alias trollface:_  
_Did you ever notice that someone is always watching you trying to hide its presence to the world? The truth is I've been watching you in a while. And you're the ugliest woman in the face of the Earth, if you know a quarter of the hatred I harbour toward you, you couldn't contain your tears. But even so, I watch to know everything about you. And I know everything, there's no hidden secrets for me. Look around, at this very moment I'll be watching how stupid you read these words I write. I say stupid because a few simple words can never fully explain everything I see in my mind and in my subconscious when I dream of you. Dream that I'll crush your head against the nearest wall, kick your mouth until your teeth fall bloody one to one on the cold floor, and then I cut my hands in disgust that I've touched you. Now I say goodbye, I throw up for having addressed a few words to you. Goodbye, I hope your early death._  
_With hate, your loved one fan._

She quickly ended the letter when the bell rang to go to recess, and I waited for everyone to leave the room to put the letter in the backpack of its target. Then she left the class, Emilie was waiting outside while placing in her ears the headphones of her fuchsia iPod. They went together to sit on the bench of always, this time alone, and that the younger sister didn't want to see Max.  
"What was that you were writing in class with so much concentration?" Emilie said when she finally deigned to speak.  
"I think about controlling Ana's mind to take her to suicide."

Emilie said nothing to the sadistic response of her sister, just showed a forced smile. Her sister knew something was wrong, she could see in her eyes that she was trying to control herself, as if trying by all means avoid killing someone, and Amy had no doubt that Emilie was able to kill anyone who she wanted; the few times she had seen her little sister really angry, Amy had feared for his life.

Finished the break and climbing back to class, Amy met Ronnie, who said he wanted to talk to her. Emilie came into class, while remaining expressionless but with a murderous aura around her. Amy saw her sister sitting at her desk staring at any particular site, during the recess she didn't be able to convince Emilie to tell her what was happening, but there was no doubt that it had to do with Max. Amy stood in front of the classroom door to talk to Ronnie, who looked as if to say to begin with that what he wanted to talk.

"Amy, before going to the schoolyard I couldn't help noticing a detail... What was it you left in the backpack of that dispossession of humanity?"  
"A threatening letter." She answered without hesitation.  
"Amy!" Ronnie opened his eyes and grabbed her arms after hearing her response.  
"Don't worry, I wrote it with gloves on and it hasn't a trace of me." She continued with confidence.  
"Amy, don't do bullshit."  
"That girl made me a lot of shit in the past and continues today. Now it's payback time."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XVIII**

* * *

_I said if before and I'll say it again: this fic is soooo emo, oh Satan, I can't believe I was like this a year ago. Review, hjfgdhjfg!_

* * *

Sitting back in class, alone while her sister was out with her ?boyfriend, Emilie saw Max come in and sit at his desk after having waved hello at her. She turned her face, couldn't bear to see him, that could undermine her efforts not to fall apart. A few seconds later, Noelia came jumping, leaning on Max's desk as she began to talk cheerfully with him. Emilie took a deep breath and turned up the volume on her iPod to almost leave her deaf, and that song by Chelsea Grin only increased her thirst for blood.

_"Your dress is lined with blood, you look so much better in red and with your throat open._  
_Your body twitches and squirms, as you suffocate on your own blood._  
_With your last thoughts I hope you think of everything I've ever done for you, and how you left me to lie in my buried agony._  
_I will never let myself sink that low again, but I'll let my knife sink deeper for reparations, you bitch._  
_Your eyes are getting heavy, but I won't let this end so quickly, no; I want to watch your suffer._  
_I see your lifeless corpse and I can't help but laugh; you brought this upon yourself._  
_Another wretched soul being slowly dragged to hell, this is the last life you fuck; you're dead, you fucking slut."_

Then Amy came into the classroom and sat down next to her depressed little sister, but not before throwing a look at Max that Emilie couldn't decipher. She was angry with him, and that bothered Emilie; Amy had nothing to do with it. Although in her core Emilie was grateful that she cared about and tried to help, this time was unnecessary. Everything was finished and it was useless to try to cheer her false hopes that only sank her further. She was tired of everything, had to go away from there or go crazy. She turned off the iPod and glanced at her sister, her eyes fixed on her.  
"Emilie, don't feel bad..."  
"I'm going home." She said, interrupting. "I can't take it anymore." She put all her stuff in the backpack and stood up.  
"Emilie, wait..." Leaving her sister with the word in her mouth, she left.

Amy was sure that everything was due to Max, he was the cause of the disorder in Emilie's mind. She let her go without further insist, have a rest was the best for her. She looked ahead and saw Noelia talking happily with Max, while stop kneading him for a second.  
"Get out." She said rudely to Noelia. "I want to talk with Max."  
"Shut up and leave us alone, you always have to stick around, it's not my fault if he's coming with me to the Halloween prom and not with your stupid sister."  
"Why don't you go with your beloved Nekro?"  
"He told me that night he was busy and couldn't accompany me."  
"That explains everything." She rolled her eyes at the evidence that he had better things to do than keep Noelia's company. "Do you know that Nekro was before with Emilie? You're aaaalways running with the rest coming from the other, like sewer rats."  
"Do you seeee it? He probably left her to come with me. And no wonder, really."

"But what you brag about?" Max interrupted them, speaking to Noeloa. "You're not pretty, you're not smart, you're not hot... I don't understand."  
"B... but... Maaxx..." Noelia stood white, speechless at what he'd said.  
"If I said yes when you begged me to go with you to that stupid prom it was because you looked a good chick and I would feel bad if I said no, but now I see the kind of person you are and it disgusts me. How right was Emilie when she said you were the worst existent plague, you really are the worst existing cancer."  
"What... what do you mean with that...? What the fuck you're calling me!" She turned red with shame, and Amy doubted if her blush was due to everything that Max was saying, or because she didn't understand a single word, which was more than likely.  
"So that your mind can process, I'll be clear. I'm not going to prom with you."

Unconsciously, on the way home, Emilie passed by some place where the previous day she'd seen Noelia with Nekro. It was so surreal... and the strangest thing was that she felt no hurry to leave there, so she was a little quiet. Emilie sat on a bench and raised her eyes to the cloudy sky, as if seeking an answer to all her questions, solutions to all her problems, the cure for all her fears. She sighed, feeling useless, she had lost Max and felt she couldn't do anything to get him back. She was tired of fighting in vain.

She looked down fearing that someone at that time could go and see the tears that were struggling from her eyes. At that moment, her eyes found a mobile phone in a green so striking that it was relatively impossible not to see it lying on the floor next to the same bench where she sat. With her right hand, she took it and put it in her backpack, maybe later she'll take it to the police. Emilie rose from the bench, it was turning cold, and continued her way home and, as she arrived, dropped her bag on the bed, and pulled out the cell phone she found. She left it in her bedside table and forgot about it.

Filled with rage, she opened a drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a knife, with which she tattooed a M on her wrist. It hurt. And stung. But at least she had calmed down a bit. And spent hours thinking about how suicide would be more artistic... blood flowed through her veins as the pain flooded her soul, and looked at her wrists, these thin blue veins, praying that a knife caresses.  
"And I hide my tears to the world. And still harbor a stupid hope. And I'm pretending that all is well. And I scream in silence for no apparent reason. And even then I count the minutes to see him again." Tired of close in on herself and drowning in her grief, she fond something to entertain her, and at the time she remembered the phone was still on her nightstand. She didn't even looked if it was on. She reached to take it, and pressed a button that made the screen lighten. According she saw this wallpaper, she knew instantly who that object, which she'd never touched without her skeleton gloves she've been wearing ?throughout the whole morning, belonged to. A spark enlightened her and finally opened her eyes, leaving aside thoughts of suicide for a moment to open up to a much more productive. Destructive? Perhaps, but not just for herself.

She'll forget her pride, from that moment she decided to dedicate herself completely to him, changing this was something only she could do... she wasn't thinking about standing still and letting that cockroach take the lead, no, her pride could perhaps allow her to tell Max that she loved him, but couldn't be overcome by allowing herself to be defeated by her eternal enemy and rival. Many times she looked bad to herself, she felt inferior, and didn't want to start something for fear it was wrong... Because many things she'd gone wrong before in her life, because of many bitches and many idiots who passed through her life and had gotten her sink. But thanks to her mistakes and all the pain that had happened, she had decided to fight for what she loved. She wouldn't let Noelia or anyone stand in her way... even if she had to step over someone's corpse for attaining her objective.

"What a great idea I had... Now I have to sink her, so she can taste the pain. To her end becomes my beginning, her misfortune my quiet, her solitude my anxiety, her suffering my ecstasy , her sadness my drug, her pain my pleasure, and her agony my desire." All those lonely nights drowned with cries of sadness will never disappear from her mind if she didn't make Noelia suffer, and now at last she had clear ideas.  
She sat on her bed with a sadistic smile on her lips, thinking about the plan to bring it to perfection, being only interrupted when startled by the sound of the front door opening. Amy had arrived. The first thing she did was enter her sister's room after the door slightly beaten.  
"Are you better?" She said in a soft and concerned voice, to what Emilie responded with a shrug. "Have you eaten?" The younger sister nodded her head; she hadn't eaten, but didn't want to. The only encouragement for what she had was to get her revenge.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	19. Chapter XIX

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XIX**

* * *

After eating, Amy turned back to her sister's room, she couldn't leave her alone. She found Emilie sitting and hugging her knees, she's been in same position for hours.  
"What's wrong?" She shrugged again, not wanting to talk about anything with anyone. "If that's because of Max, he said to.."  
"No!" The screaming stopped Amy when Emilie finally deigned to speak. "Not a word about him! I know that the blame for all this is Noelia, and soon I'll get her away from my way and no longer a problem. But I can't bear a grudge against that jerk, especially to think that there were times in which I really believed that he loved me."  
"But, Emilie, he..."  
"I don't want you to mention it again in my presence!" Emilie's eyes became the reflection of all the hatred harbored inside, clawing at her sister who, terrified, took a step back.

"As you will." She said, trying to calm the atmosphere and sitting on the bed beside her sister. "But go to the prom, right?"  
"Of course I'll go, I cannot let notice how much this affects me."  
"Well come on, change clothes and let's go to buy the dress. " Amy said with a smile on her face.  
"Fuck me, we're going to Pinkbullet! It's far and I don't feel like walking." Complained the younger sister.  
"Come ooon, Emilie..."

When she realized, they had already walked the half mile that separated their house from the shop that they both thought go to. It was in that plaza where there was also located the cds store in which not long ago Emilie had met Max. And she pray that today he wasn't there or to their surroundings. Throughout the ride, she didn't take off the headphones; she wanted to keep herself away from it all. Amy didn't know how to say that Max had denied Noelia for going with her to prom, she knew that if she mentioned something about it, her sister will open her skull in two; Amy really feared her when she was angry, and that was one of those occasions.

They entered the store with a conspicuous sign that said 'Pinkbullet'; it was the favorite store of they both, and the only one were they bought clothes. That day, the square was almost empty, only had a group of teenagers sitting under an arcade. Amy took the arm of her sister and farther into the store, encouraging her to begin to try on dresses. It was one of those things that Emilie loved to do, but it was something at that moment that she was indifferent, perhaps even annoying. After nearly two long hours trying on dresses, Emilie was decided by one black with white laces at the hem of the skirt with a long flight that reached her feet, combined with a black corset with buckles on the sides and a white cord at the front to tie it. Amy also bought a foot-length and flight dress, jet black and laces in small red, and sleeves that barely covered her shoulders, the same color as her corset.

They left the store after having spent nearly two hundred euros on clothes, and prepared to come home, each with a bag in her hand with a pink gun drawn on it. Passing close to the guys who were under the arcades, with the only difference now was some more, Emilie looked at and there, sitting in a corner and with the hood up, she seemed to see Max. She quickly looked away and let out an audible sigh of despair, then put back her headphones with the volume turned up. Back at home, Emilie returned to shut herself in her room again. Amy was worried about her, had to tell her that Max had insulted Noelia, but Emilie wouldn't hear anything. While her little sister was locked up, Amy was to prepare a cake; she knew Emilie hadn't eaten at noon, her stomach had been making noise during all afternoon. When it was ready, she entered Emilie's room, holding the cake with both hands. Her sister was in the same position that she had found her when she returned from high school, so still and expressionless she really looked like a statue.

"What do you want, Amy?" She broke the silence, without showing an emotion on her face.  
"Eat." Said the aforementioned, leaving the freshly made cake on Emilie's table. "I know you didn't eat anything for lunch, and as you continue without eating you'll get sick to your stomach."  
"I don't want to eat anything, Amy, leave me alone." She let herself fall on the bed while her sister sat at the feet of it.  
"Come ooon, eat even just a little, that's of strawberry and chocolate." Emilie went unanswered, and no intention of making the slightest heed to the words of her sister. "Emilie, at least let me talk to you." The appointed sat on the bed and looked at Amy, as telling her to continue. "I talked to Max." She paused a moment to view Emilie's reaction, who continued with the same impassive expression. "He told Noelia that he wouldn't go with her ?to prom, and insulted her when she began to rant against you. Emilie, trust me, he loves you."  
"Shut up! How much longer will you go with that damn lie? You do it to make me feel better, but not so! Stop telling me things you know aren't true!" She jumped up and locked in the bathroom of her room; she was sick of everything, just wanted to be alone.

The next morning, Amy was in class. Emilie had preferred to stay home and rest, she couldn't bear to see Max, much less still see him talking with Noelia; so Amy didn't complain and let her stay home, maybe that made ?her feel at least a little better. Amy looked at Ana for a while and could see that she had cut her hair unevenly, and barely bothered to make up, and looked at the mirror she always carried in her bag every five seconds, perhaps to look at herself or to verify that no one after she was watching her carefully. There was no doubt she was starting to get paranoid. Again with her gloves put on, Amy began to write the second letter.

_My so beloved such as intelligent Ana:_  
_I send this second letter with great affection that I keep to the hatred I feel for you. Every day this feeling of contempt grows more and more for every second that I see you live. You think you're so perfect and you're so poor... When you sing you sound like a dying rat, which closely resembles your appearance. Each day that passes, more and more grains appear on your face, why don't you think if you have less success ever? Don't be naive, you know that others will hurt their eyes when you look at you. I watch you twenty-four hours a day, even when you shower, when I inevitably have to vomit blood. And don't look like that as you read these words, it makes you seem more and more pathetic. You just continue pretending that everything goes well while your mind is about to explode, just warn you that if someone other than the two of us knows anything about these letters, I'll go out of my hiding place and will torture you until the pain ends with your pathetic life. You're the most disgusting and vomited on the fucking damned face of Earth. I hope you have fear, so my fun will not perish. See you soon._  
_From the depths of hatred in my heart, your beloved fan._

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	20. Chapter XX

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XX**

* * *

After a few days passed without any changes, soon arrived on Friday. The class atmosphere was totally unbearable, only heard the crowing of the approximately fifteen teenagers who were in the same class as Amy and Emilie. Amid all the hubbub, one could distinguish words and phrases relating to what they were going to wear that night, the Halloween prom has been the topic of conversation for excellence in high school during the whole week, but that day it was a thousand times more. As the teacher spilled his guts asking for silence, Emilie contained hard her desire to hang them all with a barbed wire so she would achieve a little peace, and Amy was sure that her head would explode with all that noise that was getting her to lose her nerves.

Emilie kept her eyes on Max's back, as if studying his behavior; she couldn't avoid looking at him, thinking of all that he had involved in her life since she first spoke to him. She felt a lump in her throat and tears moistened her eyes again when she began to remember all those times they had spent together, for her they meant more than her own life. And they had been in vain, only lost time, since all these moments weren't anything special to Max, all the time that she had been at his side hadn't opened his eyes. Wiping her tears with the gloves without anyone noticing, it came to her mind something that made ?her tremble, something that would give out that night, something she had planned to bring to perfection, something that she had long been yearning to do, something which eventually would open the way for everything that until then she had been unable to have.

During class, Max was trying to talk to Emilie to clarify everything, but she refused to listen, even to look at his face, and turned up the volume on her headphones every time he turned toward her. Since it wasn't the time, not until she take off Noelia from between them, then break her silence to Max and all would start to go well, as the beginning, when everything was perfect until a worm called Noelia intruded. At eight o'clock, and after leaving the salon both sisters locked themselves in their rooms to prepare; an hour and a half after Ronnie would come in his car to pick them up.  
"I'm nervous, Ronnie told me that tonight he was going to give me a surprise in that we would be alone." Amy said as they were leaving home.  
"Sex." Emilie replied with a mischievous smile.  
"Don't be perverted!" Amy's cheeks began to blush as her sister laughed.  
"Obviously yes."

They left together the portal and saw parked right outside the door Ronnie's BMW, which they boraded on sight. Amy sat in the fron seat, next to her boyfriend, whom she greeted with a kiss on the cheek, and Emilie sat in the back seat alone, while humming the song byThe Black Dahlia Murder at that time playing in the car. After a ten minute ride during which nothing was heard but the music, the car arrived at the school, crowded and full of noise. They got off the BMW and the three were looking for a few seconds the atmosphere and the dresses of all high school peers. _Too many colors for Halloween, where have those brainwashed their empty heads?_ Even then, Amy and Emilie stood out from the crowd with their gothic dresses.

Making their way through the crowd, they entered the gym, full of typical Halloween decorations, in a room illuminated by contrasting orange and black. Among the restless crowd, they spotted a stage on which was Max with the rest of his band, Escape The Fate. Ronnie took the stage joining the other four members of the band and, after being portrayed getting ignored by the majority of viewers and have correctly inserted amplifiers and musical instruments, began to play. It was the first time the twins heard them playing, and stood still listening to the song.

_"Oh my god, I have the remedy for love; I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist, but I'm ok._  
_I cannot change you, you'll never change; I never would expect to break this in the end._  
_Something so profound, something you won't expect; take this scripture like a picture and wear it around your neck._  
_The sky it opens up, don't get swallowed by the flames; what's mine is yours, and yours is mine, so take me away._  
_You hear the sounds, they're carried out; there's no sympathy for the dead._  
_It swells, and I was never the same; there's no sympathy for the dead._  
_We dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain; we see the stones falling from the sky on fire._  
_The blinding light beaming from your eyes, our desire; life has died, yet we're still alive and down below._  
_A sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave._  
_I can't breathe, wake up from this nightmare that I'm in._  
_Dive into a holy river and wash away my sins as I reach sanctified the surface of the water now._  
_I will breathe and burn out my eyes._  
_So take the medicines to quench the pain we have and walk until the end, until you've reached the sand._  
_A hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky at intense speeds, we can't catch with our eyes._  
_You hear the sounds of a third carried out; just wait, you hesitate."_

The gym was almost in silence with the entry of Noelia and Anna in it, the most popular girls in school. Noelia was wearing an orange dress with black drawings of spider webs, and Ana's dress was blue until her knees and pretty straightforward. All people fixed their eyes at the last, full of makeup that appeared to have been put in her face with fast and low pulse. Certainly she looked nervous, she kept looking around and watch in fear every person she saw looking at her. In her eyes, they were all a group of psychopaths conspiring against her. Amy smiled, her letters were making the desired effect. Emilie looked away from Max for a few seconds and met the smile of her sister, who looked at Ana like a hunter looking for prey. It was extremely easy to guess what Amy was thinking.  
"It seems that she used Homer Simpson's makeup shotgun." Emilie whispered in the ear of her sister. "And she wouldn't think she's covering her ugliness, she looks like a fucking clown."  
"Every time she's closer to suicide, just look at how she acts, she's lost in her own paranoia."

When the clock struck twelve o'clock, which was the prom queen last year took the stage to announce who, as the vote counts, would be the prom queen. Most viewers came closer to the stage, jostling one another to hear the outcome of the vote. The girls arranged their hair waiting to be chosen and the boys clapped before of time... While Emilie, Amy, Max, Ronnie, the two guitarists and the drummer of Escape The Fate stayed away from the crowd.  
"And, according to the votes, the queen of Halloween prom this year is..." She opened an envelope and read the paper it contained, before reading aloud. "Noelia Jonas!" After a round of applause, they could see the appointed onto the stage, excited but without abandoning those airs of superiority which never left her.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	21. Chapter XXI

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXI**

* * *

_Soo I'm finally on holiday, so I guess I'll upload chapters more often! By the way, I warn you of this chapter: it contains explicit sex, just saying._

* * *

"Queen of Halloween prom..." Emilie said with a raised eyebrow while Noelia gave a short speech and then handed the crown and the typical bouquet. "Suree, it all makes sense, she won for the scariest mask, her own face."

"Look, you're bad..." Scolded her older sister. "Good girl, sister!"  
"Amy... could we talk for a moment you and me alone?" Ronnie stopped them. "It's about the surprise I told you."  
"Suree." They went together to a secluded spot where there wasn't anyone, leaving Emilie with Max and the other three guys of the band, giving them no attention and thinking over and over again in her plan. Her thoughts were interrupted when her sister came back to where she was. "Emilie..." The appointed looked back to where it came the voice of her sister. "I'll be sleeping at Ronnie's home, I hope you don't mind being alone..."  
"Nah, it doesn't matter... But watch what you do, uhh... seeeeex night!" Emilie replied with a smile, all favored her plan.  
"We will not do anything of that!"  
"Yeah, well, whatever you say... Go, go, Ronnie's waiting for you." The boy was waiting for Amy at the door of the gym, Emilie waved him and gave two kisses on the cheek of her sister before she left the dance with Ronnie. Now was when Emilie has to act.

She waited five or ten eternal minutes after her sister had gone to make herself the same thing, saying goodbye to the guys of Escape The Fate. Seeing Noelia already off stage, she left the gym pushing everyone who stood in her way; the nerves and blood lust were killing her, she couldn't wait any longer. Brisk walking towards home, but she wouldn't stay the night there, no, before she would have fun for a while. She dressed in a tracksuit and a pair of old gloves and put on a gasmasks; she arranged it all in a backpack and grabbed the brightly colored mobile kept into one of her drawers, and with complete certainty that none of her fingerprints would be on it, she began to frantically press the keys before pressing the send key and save it in that backpack full of objects, also free of fingerprints, and will soon give them the best of uses.

Ronnie accompanied his girlfriend to the BMW, while she couldn't stop staring at him, he was handsome in that black suit and that tie. She kissed him on the mouth when they were exactly where the car, and she could notice he was nervous.  
"Ronnie, love, is something wrong?" She asked when she realized that indeed he was nervous.  
"No, just that I love you." He took her by the waist and pulled her to bite her neck, making Amy feel a pleasant chill. "Shall we go?"  
"Yes!" Amy got into the car when he opened the door, then he entered and sat down to start driving on his way home. Amy realized that he looked at her in askance, which made ?her more and more nervous.  
After a short plunged into silence, they arrived at Ronnie's home, who parked the car in the garage and then went and opened the door to Amy. Without letting her down, he just picked her up and went upstairs to get to his room, where she lay on his bed, and he stood beside her.

"Darling, I..." Ronnie kissed her to silence her.  
"I love you too. Without you I cannot live, I want to be who ever makes you happy, baby, just me. I want to give you the future you want." He kissed her again in the mouth and held her while pushing her closer to him.  
They separated briefly and she stroked his face, he smiled shyly and took her face to get closer to his and merge into a long kiss, which triggered many others, while gently caressing her body. The intensity of the kisses and their excitement grew as their bodies were closer to each other and took more heat. They turned to separate again for air, and then Amy started to laugh, to which Ronnie replied with a confused expression.  
"Sorry." She explained, laughing and blushing stopping instantly. "It's just that... I'm very nervous... and you were tacking me the phone."  
"Honey, is that I desire you." Ronnie replied, completely flushed.  
"Then make me yours."

The lips of the boy fell from her lips to her neck while one hand stroked her waist. He began to caress her neck with soft kisses, then became small bites and then licks, and the girl couldn't help moan slightly when she felt his hardness against her, which made ?her even more aroused. She took her hand under his shirt and started caressing him passionately as he walked her back with his hands. He sepparated again, this time to get rid of his jacket and shirt, which left nonchalantly on the floor, and she returned to caress his chest and around his back as she looked hungry, the very sight of his perfect body was orgasmic. She lowered her hands to his butt as he caressed her breasts and unbuttoned his pants dropping them, coming closer to Amy's body and doing more rubbing, trying not to eat her literally now.

The boy moaned slightly when he noticed the rustling of her on his erection, and then took off her corset and dress carefully. Ronnie continued stroking Amy's breasts, this time more strongly, leaving small scratches and nips, while his other hand stroked her back. He parted his lips from hers and now went straight to attack her neck with a bite that made ?her moan as she fixed the nails in his shoulders, now fiercely trying to unhook the bra of the girl. Ronnie thew it to the floor and then bent over to remove his shoes, while looking into the eyes of the girl with desire and a mischievous smile on his lips. Astonished at the sight of her from that angle, he took her by the ass yet without standing up, and pulled down her thong with his teeth.

"Sit." She obeyed, staying with her back against the headboard.  
When she was already seated, looking still in question, he leaned against her and, after a long a passionate kiss that lasted until both needed oxygen, he buried his head between the legs of the girl. She couldn't contain her moans, he was driving her completely crazy, she felt his tongue playing with her ?clit, harder every time. She felt waves of heat that made her have to squint at the pleasure she was feeling, and soon after, he returned to her lips as he slowly was introducing one of his fingers inside the girl. He increased the pace when she started biting her lower lip to try not to moan.

They changed their position, him standing against the headboard now and she in front of him, standing paralyzed at the sight of his sweaty body and the excited expression could be noticed in his face. She began to caress his chest, his belly, waist, hips, and when her hands came up with the fabric of the boxers, which she began to bring down, exposing his boner, which she began to stroke without thinking twice. His breath said it all, she was increasing the rate of strokes as he moaned on and on and before the boy could reach orgasm, she began to lick the tip of his dick.

Then she looked up at his face and could see his eyes narrowed, his smile, his cheeks flushed. The most perverse and exciting image than she ever could have imagined. They kissed again and then he lay on the bed and positioned himself over her, starting to penetrate her slowly after putting the condom, careful not to hurt her, and increasing the pace gradually, until they both felt their whole bodies burning, reaching the climax, and then fell asleep still embraced and after a sweet and long kiss.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	22. Chapter XXII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXII**

* * *

_Fist of all, a warning about this chapter: it contains gore. Sorry for the delay! This is my favorite chapter, I uploaded it now because Alex reminded me, haha. Thanks for the reviews!_

_MyXLoveXMaxwellXGreen:__ I loved the song! I'll try to insert it in one chapter, and thanks for all your reviews._

* * *

She counted one by one the seconds passed as she waited impatiently for the arrival of the cockroach that night she would smash, giving her a slow and painful agony, inflicting even more pain than she had ever produced. Because that was her revenge, her bloody revenge for all that she'd passed, all those desires to slit her wrists Noelia had caused her. _But this time it won't be me who suffers, of course not; I opened my eyes, and this time I'll cruelly refund all she've made me suffer_. Emilie kept touching her hands and biting her lip because of nerves, her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing grew louder every second. That impatience was killing her, but she knew it was worth, of course it did; that night she was to have fun like never before had. Because, for people like Noelia, there was nothing better than an early grave, her heart swell with hate just because of the sound of Noelia's name, her veins were filled with rage just to see her, and her mind burned with anger just by listening to her.

She jumped thrilled to hear the sound of heels hitting the ground, making small intervals of silence while her owner tried to dodge the debris.  
"Nekro, honey, where are you?" Her voice rang with echoes. "You'll have to explain to me what morbidity has to do it in such a place." She growled, until she let out a cry of surprise to find Emilie wearing a gown, gloves and a gasmask. "Who are you?"  
"Your worst nightmare." She answered hiding behind the mask, but Noelia quickly recognized her voice.  
"Sure, you walk us chasing Nekro and me, you're really annoying, so cut your veins of a fucking time and stop annoying. The fact that he's your ex doesn't mean he still likes you, and you can't chase him. And by the way, nice Halloween costume, but I told you a thousand times that you don't need to wear a costume, so... " She interrupted her talk nonsense when she felt the cold hands of her enemy tightly gripping her wrists. "But what the hell are yoy doing! Don't touch me, weirdo!"  
"You better fear me, dear, for I am death." She said blank, while Noelia was still trying to get away from her grip. Although she couldn't see Emilie's face, she imagined her sadistic expression, which terrified her even more.

She took advantage of a moment that Emilie took one hand to look for something in her pocket, and Noelia proceeded to give her a hard punch in the face, but she cried when she saw a dagger through her hand.  
"What are you doing? Leave me alone! Let me go!" She cried and tried to flee as she struggled not to stare at the blood running now along her arm.  
Noelia could be assured, despite the mask covered Emilie's entire face, that this psychopath was smiling, yes, she was enjoying her pain. _I'll take you off between us, because he's mine, and I won't let anyone come between us..._  
"Because he belongs to me" She whispered with a grunt, and then stroking the girl's face with a knife, leaving a deep, irregular cut from ear to ear.  
The growing terror in the mind of Noelia, trembling, tears came out strongly from her brown eyes as if they would never stop falling, and her cries were becoming increasingly desperate, begging for help in vain, since there was nothing and nobody around that old abandoned factory.

"Please, Emilie, let me go, we are friends..." Noelia sobbed in despair, in a broken voice because of all the pain she already felt.  
"Friends? You and I were never friends, maybe you thought we were two or three years ago, but I always hated you. You laughed at my pain and now I'm doing the same for you. But this is only a beginning."  
Emilie couldn't stand the sound of her voice low so torn, so after starting one by one her nails with pliers she had taken from his backpack, she carefully put a cutter down the throat of her victim, cutting her vocal cords and ceasing those desperate cries. Emilie threw her to the ground and kicked her in the mouth, causing her coughing up blood, and stepped on her head as she thought what was the coming now. She took a lighter and set fire to Noelia's hair, which was slowly burning down to the root, and then put chopsticks in her ears, at which point she fainted from pain. But Emilie wasn't satisfied yet.

She opened her eyes and found herself on a ribbon that moved slowly toward a place she couldn't see, nor was she able to move. Noelia looked down at her bloody clothes, and saw metal grips holding her hands and feet. She was lost, what terrible things the future held for her so close, controlled by the hands of a sadistic killer?  
"Aweee, you woke up." Noelia looked to where the sound came from, the lively and melodic voice of her worst nightmare. "For being you, I'll explain. This ribbon is taking you straight to the meat grinder, so you'll end dismembered and it'll be harder to recognize your filthy body. But waiting makes me bored, so you and I will continue playing until the ribbon came to what will be your grave, right?" Emilie looked with fun the terrified expression of Noelia, begging for mercy with her eyes, which seemed ridiculous to Emilie. "It's too late to apologize, you can't fix all the damage you've done... and furthermore, I want your beautiful suffering. I'll take the shit they call a life with your hopes, your dreams, your love... all that you tried to steal from me." Returning to hold the dagger, she thrust it into the girl's stomach, leaving deep bleeding and numerous cuts on her belly.

She put her hand back in the pocket of her white coat, this time taking a teaspoon, and approaching it to the right eye of the bloodied and dying girl.  
"Don't worry, without eyes you won't see what I do and it would be less cruel, huh?" Ignoring the desperate cries of Noelia, she took the spoon closer until the eye came out, and then made her swallow it, having done the same with the left.  
"Start to pray, bitch, I'm your fucking end". She tore her guts and put them around her neck, straining so she would choke, stopping the sound of her agony, _making her shut her damn mouth once and for all_. When at last Noelia's body went limp and stopped crying, Emilie's honey eyes saw that her greatest enemy was already close to the machine that stung the flesh, so she got away from it enough to see clearly her magnificent work: the body lifeless being destroyed, and then cut into small strips the color of blood that fell to the ground, leaving a crimson puddle beneath them.

Without taking her eyes off what she has created, what remained of who until then had been her worst enemy, she had finally found her smile; it was pure and bloodstained. Satisfied with her work, Emilie left over the remains of the body that suit and gasmask, plus the murder weapons completely free of fingerprints. It was the perfect murder. To complete her work, she poured over all remains a can of gasoline she spotted in a corner of the factory, then set it on fire, staying for a few minutes watching it all burn, the flames grow higher and higher, charring all traces and materials she had used for her masterpiece.

Before she left, she hung her backpack... and she took from it one phone of color green so tacky that damaged sight. She took it without touching it with her fingers, and dropped it on the ground, removing the cover and the battery of rest of the phone. Yes, it was Nekro's phone, with Nekro's card, and Nekro's fingerprints... so that the police would have someone to blame, and Emilie smiled at killing two birds with one stone.  
"Who's laughing now, dear?"  
She left the factory and quickly swept the open, up to the night streets, which she hurriedly walked toward home. No one could know that she had spent most of the night out. Halfway there, she remembered a song that she began to sing, like a dirge for the one that until recently had been her nemesis.

_"There's something inside me, it's coming out; I feel like killing you, let loose the anger held back too long._  
_My blood runs cold through my anatomy, dwells another being rooted in my cortex; a servant to its bidding._  
_Brutality now becomes my appetite, violence is now a way of life._  
_The sledge, my tool to torture; as it pounds down on your forehead._  
_Eyes bulging from their sockets with every swing of my mallet._  
_I smash your fucking head in until brains seep in through the crack._  
_Blood does leak, distorted beauty, catastrophe; steaming slop, splattered all over me."_

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	23. Chapter XXIII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXIII**

* * *

_I decided to upload this one now while I'm waiting for the Creatures music video (Motionless In White) to be released. Thanks for the reviews, and hope you like it!_

* * *

Walking through the almost empty streets of the city, Emilie could finally feel calm for having taken the weight off, but her heart was still beating at a rate immeasurable. On that cold morning, there was only an occasional passing car on the road, of which Emilie tried to hide, she couldn't let anyone see her. She carefully opened the door of her house, completely silent, standing still for a moment as she listened. Silence. She knew no one was home, but she still preferred that everything went totally silent. Emilie went into her room making little noise as possible, and there stripped of her clothes, leaving them lying on the ground, she was too tired to put them into the closet; and put on pajamas, and then go to bed with a sadistic smile on her lips being marked while humming:

_"One smoking body, half a brain, enough to drive the guys insane._  
_And, yeah your boobs are really ace and so's your face._  
_I m sorry but I m not your kind, cause I don t stab friends from behind._  
_But when it comes to flashing ass, yes you are head of the class._  
_Yet deep inside you feel the sting, could there be more beneath your skin?_  
_But guys don t want no part of that, they just want you on your back._  
_Little princess got it made, with your million dollar face._  
_Yes, you re hot and daddy s rich, but you re one shallow bimbo bitch._  
_Little Princess you da bomb, your priorities gone wrong._  
_Everybody joins your dance, just to get inside your pants._  
_You just care about yourself and all the rest can go to hell, once again you cast your spell._  
_You got the look, the hair, the cheeks that knock the guys right off their feet._  
_You re like an angel at first glance, get every guy to join your dance._  
_But when you ask for more, for love, they just fuck off._  
_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"_

Unable to sleep, she startled opened her eyes to a small impact on her window, located just behind the headboard of her bed. With a hint of terror in her veins, she pulled the jet black curtains and looked out the window, and could see a dark shape beneath her window, illuminated by streetlights in the dark of night. She opened the window, peering through it, instantly distinguishing that figure. Emilie felt intense heat in the stomach that made her bend over herself. _Butterflies in the stomach? No, this is pterodactyls!_  
"Max, what are you doing here?" Dressed in his more than usual Suicide Silence sweatshirt and hooded, he was staring at Emilie from below on the sidewalk.  
"I couldn't sleep, I've been all night walking around town thinking, and I cannot wait any longer to tell." He said, looking away toward the ground.  
She froze, the gnawing tension and intrigue inside were killing her of the nerves. Emilie noticed a lump in her throat, and the heat in her stomach rising to hurt, while trying in vain to take a deep breath to calm down.  
"Wait." She said when he finally got to react.

Emilie put over her short black nightgown with purple lace the first hoodie she found, and slippers of the same color purple. Silently, she fell to the portal, where she was face to face with Max.  
"Well... what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, feigning calm and trying to hide her nervousness.  
"I wanted to apologize. Amy has told me all that you hated me for saying yes to Noelia. But that same Tuesday I told her that I wasn't going with her when I discovered the kind of person she was. I wanted to tell you, but you fled from me... "  
"Sorry, I was stupid to not want to hear. But you hurt me a lot when you said yes to her, I gave all for lost."  
"Emilie, I..." He took her hands and looked into her eyes, feeling the warm of her hands over his, cold as night, and lost in her eyes of the color of honey. His words choked in his throat and bit his lip, as if saying to himself _speak!_, and looked down at the hands of they both before continuing. "I... I love you."

Then it was she who was static, staring at him with wide eyes, noticing the tears moistening her eyes, feeling a chill when a cold night breeze touched her, waking her from her reverie, unlocking her thoughts and giving vent to her emotions . Emilie couldn't believe that this was really happening, two long months of waiting for Max's lips articulating those two beautiful words to her, she had to kill for it, but at last her dream had become reality. She hugged him, resting her head on his chest while trying to contain her tears. She hated herself for not having the courage to say what she felt; she had never said "I love you" with full sincerity, perhaps because she never really was in love._ I know in the past I've said it more than once, but this time is real_. She wanted to say she loved him from the first time she saw him, that he was her all, that she had been his from the first hello.

"I've been waiting so long to tell you this..." Max whispered as he stroked Emilie's hair and took her by the waist with the other arm. "Since I first saw you, those bright eyes began to appear in my dreams, every night I fell asleep thinking about them and I wake up with a recent picture of the dreams in my mind, and your smile was the only thing that I were anxious to find every day. These eighteen years of life meant nothing to me until you appeared, I've never felt anything like this by anyone. I blame myself every second I thought to tell you I love you and cowardice prevented me, because it's the first time I feel is really love. And though you may not feel the same, and never will I give up trying... because you're everything to me..."

Emilie smiled at that last phrase taken from the song that they had been listening to that day alone together in the rain. Steeling herself, she severed her head from Max's chest, and went to his lips, touching them timidly at first, feeling again that nagging feeling in the stomach and nerves to grow, perhaps as much as the red that colored her cheeks. He held her tightly by the waist while he kisses her back, with that tenderness and affection Emilie remembered from that day before her house. They separated a little and smiled at each other when both already needed oxygen.  
"I better go, I don't want you to take flu because of me."  
"But I want to be by your side..." She replied back to snuggle into his chest. "You can stay to sleep in my house if you want... but my mother comes in the morning, so you have to go out by the window, and such..."  
"Haha, never mind, thank goodness you live in a ground floor." She smiled and took his hand, going with him in the doorway, aiming for her room.

Max took off his sweatshirt, leaving it at tthe foot of the bed on which they laid, covering up until his neck while hugging each other. Emilie felt really stupid not having the courage to say yes, that she loved him, that he was everything to her. It was the perfect occasion, and she couldn't let it go as she had done before. Ignoring the lump in her throat and tears began to escape her honey eyes, she swallowed and gathered all her courage to tell, but it was only a whisper.  
"I love you too." She felt stupid again, realizing Max was already asleep, but she basically didn't care much; to hear or not, she had spoken. Emilie smiled and hugged him harder to fall asleep quickly in his arms.

She woke bothered by the sunlight, then remembering that she hadn't lowered the blinds. Longing to see Max slept at her side, the image that was longing for so long, Emilie opened her eyes, being alone in her room. She looked wistfully of the empty bed, where it was supposed to be Max. Was it all a dream? With a grimace of frustration and desire to cry again, she uncovered herself to get up and go to have breakfast, and then she found she was covered with a hoodie that was more than familiar.  
"It was real." She said aloud to herself, smiling from ear to ear while wearing this hoodie that smelled just like him.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	24. Chapter XXIV

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXIV**

* * *

Amy woke up with the first rays of sun, figuring that it would be more or less eight o'clock; she didn't use to sleep until late. She opened her eyes, annoyed with clarity, while listening to a breathing at her side. She moved closer to Ronnie, hugging him, being able to notice his smell and skin. She had never felt so good, but some parts of her body hurt due to last night, but it was like being in a cloud, like a dream from which she would never want to wake for any reason.

But soon she came out of her reverie, remembering what had her so upset: her sister Emilie. She felt bad about leaving her alone at prom, she feared Emilie could have done something stupid; it would be nothing unusual coming from her. Amy lifted her gaze to Ronnie's face, thinking that perhaps she was exaggerating about her sister, and found the boy's eyes looking at her, and with a smile on his face.  
"How are you, love?" He asked with the hoarse voice because he still was half of sleep, stroking Amy's hair.  
"Great." She replied with a smile and hugged him harder. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Better impossible. Although I have the feeling that something happens to you..."  
"Pfff, Emilie... it's something wrong with her, and it's obvious that is because of love."  
"It's very possible. Max, right?" Amy nodded. "Don't worry, he'll fix everything. Although I have met him recently, I already know him well enough, and I know that he won't leave Emilie like that."  
"Maybe... but... I hate seeing her sad."  
"Don't worry, everything will work out. Seriously, trust Max, though sometimes he's a complete idiot..."  
"Thank you, love, you always know how to calm me down." Ronnie kissed her on the lips and hugged her, then get up and put his pants on.  
"I'm coming now, you rest and don't fill your head with paranoia."

He left the bedroom, and Amy stretched in bed, still feeling the heat. She closed her eyes and began to remember last night, while several images passed before her eyes closed.  
"How cute you are, all stretched like a kitten." Ronnie said from the door with a tray with some food, and waking her from her reverie.  
"Nyaaaa... what have you got there?"  
"Breakfast." Amy sat down, and he at her side, supporting the tray at his legs. On the tray lay two glasses of warm milk, chocolate biscuits and toast. "Open your mouth." He said as he took a cookie.  
For every little the girl ate, Ronnie gave her a soft kiss. When they had finished all the food, he put the tray on the floor and both returned to lie on the bed. Amy noticed how he looked at her, as if she were the only person in the world, and she loved the way that he looked at her. She kissed him, and he stroked her back. Amy closed her eyes and smiled, wishing that would last forever. After a few minutes they returned to sleep, hugging each other.

It was three when Amy left Ronnie's house, it was a pity he couldn't meet her tomorrow, since he had practice with the band, so they agreed that they would see each other in class on Monday. The girl came home and went straight to the hall, meeting Emilie lying on the couch and, if not wrong, the hoodie she was wearing was from Max.  
"Hey!" She greeted her, and sat on the couch and smiled; it has been a time since she smiled with sincerity.  
"What about Ronnie?" Emilie shouted, making her smile in a flirtatious, getting her sister blushed.  
"Great, he's perfeeeect and I wouldn't trade him for anything!"  
"I see, I see, coming with a smile from ear to ear. He fucks well?"  
"Shut up, you're bad! What about you, what happened with Max? Because that's his hoodie... or not?" Amy winked, and little sister crossed her arms.  
"Bahbahbah. He left at morning, and we did nothing."  
"You sure? Look, coming from you..." She lifted an eyebrow, encountering the glare from her sister, trying to hide her blush. "Well, I'm going to shower. Are you hungry?"  
"Naaah, I made chili, enough for two. Oh, and didn't set the kitchen on fire!"  
"Wooow, thanks." Amy hugged her and went to her room, being followed by Emilie, who was going to hers. Amy was glad to see Emilie like that, it's been a while since she'd seen her so happy.

Emilie went to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom, stripping off her clothes by the way, leaving them scattered on the floor. She needed a shower to relax and clear her head, still felt that nagging feeling in her stomach and wanted to get rid of it. Emilie left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair already done, and sat on the bed a moment to grab the phone and look at the time. Four and a half, and a new text. Max. She felt her heart speed up as the phone loaded the message._ Hurry, damn fucking useless machine!_ It finally loaded, and Emilie smiled as she read Max's words: "_hey, how r u? wanna meet this afternoon at 5 at the park in front of ur house? ;D xoxo, Max_". She pressed the answer, and sent a _"ok, there we are, love :3_".

She dropped the towel and went to the closet; she only had half an hour until five, and she was one of those girls who can spend three hours in the bathroom getting ready. She grabbed from the closet a white bra with black lace with a thong and matching suspenders –because that day had to happen something, and she wanted to look good–. Emilie put them together a white Winds Of Plague t-shirt, a black studded mini skirt, the combat boots as usual, and high socks with black and white stripes.

Upon exiting the bathroom after having done her makeup and have tied a black ribbon as a headband, Emilie looked at the phone and it was already five. She put Max's hoodie on –which was still on the unmade bed–, and put the phone in her pocket, going down the stairs quickly, but trying not to fall.  
"Where are you going?" Amy shouted from the living room.  
"Maaaaaaaaax sent me a text."  
"Heh, have a good time." Said her sister, with an insinuating tone.  
"Baaah." Emilie said, as she left home with a smile.

Although the park was right on the sidewalk in front of her house, Emilie crossed the street almost running, she hated being late. And she thanked her sister wasn't there at that time because she hated the habit of Emilie to cross where there was no pedestrian crossings, and if there were, cross the street in the red light. _Bah, so, the cars will stop_. Max was already waiting in front of one of the park gates, leaning on the fence surrounding the enclosure.  
"Sorry for being late." She said with a smile as reached.  
"Boh, you're not late." He answered as he looked her up and down and got closer to her, to kiss her on the cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispered, making her blush even more.

They walked next to each other, almost touching, and pierced the metal door of the park, going into it. It was one of the favorite places of Emilie, she loved to spend hours there doing nothing. Especially when she was sad, she liked to take refuge in a part of the park that was half hidden, and that absolutely no one would ever walk by there. Apart from that, the park was about a mile long and two wide, and had a pond, a huge fountain, a park, a skating rink, and benches and grass as far as the eye. Emilie grabbed Max's arm, getting closer to him, and they began to walk along the stone path that went through almost every corner of the park; they had all afternoon in front, and Emilie was more than determined to make this day unforgettable.

In the distance, they saw an ice cream stand; it was strange to be there at that time of year. Although recent days, including today, had been quite hot and sunny, they were to November first.  
"Would you invite me to an ice cream?" She looked at Max with the face of an innocent girl, searching for a more good and unexpected reaction to a positive response.  
"If you lend me three pounds." He answered with a half smile.  
"But then you won't be inviting me!" Emilie punched him softly on the arm that was holding, feigning anger.  
"Three pooounds, pleeeasee..." He said putting eyes; he was too cute for her to be resisted. Emilie looked defiant and just before going to run, said:  
"If you catch me!"  
"Arrggg, I hate you!" He shouted as he started to chase her along the park.  
Emilie looked back for a moment, just in time for Max to crash into her and circling her with his arms, causing her to fall on the grass above him, leaning on the ground with her hands, one on each side of Max's head, and her face inches from his.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	25. Chapter XXV

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXV**

* * *

_First of all, sorry for the delay. As always, thanks for the reviews! Last thing, a warn: this chapter contains explicit sex._

* * *

"That was brutal." Max said softly, still smiling at the girl and holding her with little strength at the hip.

"Agg, sorry!" She got up, sitting on his hips. "Did I hurt you?"  
"Right now you're hurting me in a delicate part." He replied with a wry smile.  
Emilie rose above him, blushing and thinking dirty things and lay down beside him, turning her head toward him to stare at his eyes. Max stood up and was up above her, without supporting his weight on the girl and went back to stare at her.

She wrapped her arms around Max's neck, pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips to his. The kisses were slowly becoming more passionate, until Emilie opened her eyes to notice the occasional drop onto her forehead. Max lips parted from hers, and raised his eyes to heaven.  
"It's starting to rain." She said, annoyed.  
"Apparently." Max stood up and offered his hand to help her sit up.  
"Soo, let's go to my house and I show you my bass, if you want." Emilie grabbed his hand and stood with his help, trying her skirt not to lift. She buttoned her hoodie and grabbed Max's arm, leaving the door prox on the opposite side by which they had entered.  
"And where do you live?" She asked, breaking the silence between them.  
"You know the cd store where we met that day? By the same place." He replied as he passed his arm around Emilie's waist, pulling her closer. The girl looked at the sky, seeing that had turned gray.  
"Pfff, we're going to soak." She said as she pulled the hood.

After crossing one another street, just hearing the sound of rain and cars, it began to rain harder. Max took Emilie's hand and said:  
"We're gonna have to run a little."  
Five or ten minutes later, they reached the portico surrounding the square, and took refuge under it. They sat on the floor, exhausted from running, as they watched and heard how the rain fell._ I hate this weather so irregular_. Emilie looked at the boy, his chest up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, shaked due to fatigue.  
"Max!" She shouted to look at who was dripping wet. "You're soaked!"  
"You're not much less, eh." He smiled and stood up, taking his keys from the pocket of his black skinny jeans.

He returned to help Emilie to get up and they went together to the gate of his home. They climbed the stairs to Max's apartment, who opened the door, inviting her to enter.  
"Don't worry, my roommate isn't home on weekends." The girl came in and he closed the door behind her. Emilie led to his bedroom, a single bedroom, the walls covered with posters of underground band, most well known by her. He came a momento to the bathroom in his bedroom, and came again him with two towels in hand. "If you want, you can go into the bathroom, leave the clothes in the tub to dry, and you dry off with a towel."  
She took one of the towels that he had offered, and went to the bathroom. She took off her hairband, hoodie, shirt, bra, boots, skirt, socks and garters, leaving only the thong placed under the towel that she was wrapped in.  
She left the bathroom and met Max, changed clothes but his hair was still a little wet. Which was sooo sexy.  
"Do you... want me to lend you some clothes?" He blushed, trying not to look so much at her.  
"Please." She said with a smile, holding her towel to prevent it would fall.  
Max turned to go to the closet, which he opened to get some clothes for his guest. Emilie looked at him for a moment, it was her big chance.

"Maaaax ..." She whispered after having embraced him from behind, passing her arms over his shoulders and stroking his chest while sticking to his body as possible. "I'm cooold..."  
He turned around after closing the closet, and hugged Emilie by the waist, hating even the air that stood between them. He slowly began to kiss her, and she caught her fingers in Max's black hair, as she returned every kiss, and their tongues caressed at the same pace. Max was slowly directed her to his bed, on which she sat, and he stooped to continue kissing her. Emilie leaned over the bed, drawing up Max to her, without stop kissing him for a second. Max came to her neck, gently brushing it against his lips, and giving small bites, while her hands went down Max's waist.

The boy returned to Emilie's lips, and then she stood, ready to go over him now, and just at that moment, the towel around her fell to her hips. Max noticed, and froze for a moment not knowing what to do, while he noticed that his pants began to tighten. She didn't care, by contrast, they already had saved some step, so she and fell on him, stroking his chest while he completely removed the towel and threw it into the bedroom floor.

Max took off his shirt, while stroking Emilie, who was now caressing his bare chest, down his stomach, his waist... until she found his pants, which she took off, leaving them two just in their underwear. She brushed a hand gently to the place he so wished, and Max sighed, making her smile. Emilie pulled down his boxers and threw them to the ground, beginning to stroke his member while he tried to hold his moans. She bit his neck, leaving a small mark, and went down until her lips touched his member, and then introduced it fully into her mouth, seeing how he clung to the sheets of the bed and bit his bottom lip.

Max held her cheeks and pulled her away from him, smiling with a significant flushing on his face, and then she returned to his lips to kiss him again. He was now on her, and continued to kiss her passionately while one of his hands caressed her breasts and the other crept inside her panties, caressing her gently. She got rid of her panties with one hand, so he had more freedom of movement, and Max began to kiss her soft breasts and biting them to leave a little mark right in the middle of both, where she had tattooed a skull with bat wings.

At the same time, his fingers began to draw circles in the girl's clitoris, making her moan. Then he buried his head in girl's sex, kissing, licking, sucking, while introducing a finger inside.  
"Maaax..." She moaned, gasping for breath. "Do it, now."  
The boy separated from her and opened the drawer of the table right next to the bed, pulling out a condom and putting it. He gently kissed Emilie, and was slowly penetrating her, careful not to hurt her.  
"How... are you?" He said, between groaning and sighing.  
"Well, don't worry." She said with a smile, caressing his face, then passing both arms by his broad back.

Max held her by the hips, going into and out of her slowly, trying to maintain control. He heard her moan with each thrust he gave, which excited him even more.  
"Faster..." She sighed, squinting her eyes and dug her nails into his back. Max, as she said, increased the pace, closing his eyes and trying to also take as much time as possible.  
Emilie felt intense heat travel up and down every second, unable to contain her moans and scratching Max's back. It was better than in her wettest dreams, it was... indescribable. Then she noticed another trend of heat, this time much more intense than before, passing through her body, and ending with a loud groan.

Max noticed her shrink inside in response to the orgasm, and then he broke down and reached with her the climax, also releasing a loud groan, and then going out from within her and removing the condom. He lay on the bed, exhausted, like Emilie. He had run out of leg strength, and his body drenched in sweat. He looked at Emilie, in the same state as him, and smiled. He stood with great effort and opened the bed, getting under the sheet and inviting Emilie to come with him. She joined him and crawled under the sheets, hugging him and supporting her head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	26. Chapter XXVI

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXVI**

* * *

Emilie woke up when it was morning, and when she opened her eyes she found herself in a bedroom that wasn't hers; she turned in bed, being face to face with Max. She smiled as she remembered the day before, watching him sleep, and snoring slightly. She got out of bed, slowly not to wake him, and put on the shirt and the boy's boxers. Yawning, she left the bedroom and went into the kitchen –the clock struck one in the afternoon, so many hours she've been sleeping?–. She rummaged through the drawers until she fond what she needed to prepare a tea; she needed to wake at least a little more. When it was done, she sat at the table and gave a couple of drinks, after having added at least five tablespoons of sugar; she loved sugar.

"Hello?" She almost spilled the tea on hearing a male voice behind her; she turned and saw a guy of her stature, tan and blond. "Eh, I know you..." He smiled to see the face of the girl.  
"Aren't you...?"  
"Bryan, guitarist for Escape The Fate, yes." He said without letting her finish the question, and sat at the table with her. "And you're the girl of the Halloween prom, right?"  
"I would rather be called Emilie." She said, laughing.  
"Okay, okay." He laughed too, and then lowered his voice. "By the way, Max and you...?"

"We're dating." Max finished the sentence, from the kitchen door, and said smiling: "So there were my clothes." He approached Emilie and kissed her, then start to make coffee.  
"Dude, did you just get up? In less than two hours we have to be at Robert's home for band practice, are you aware of that?" Bryan told him.  
"Yes, yes... Ask for a pizza to eat, come on." He patted him on the back and left a cup of coffee on the table for him.  
"Max, dude, we cannot keep eating pizza four days a week!"  
"I think I'll go home now..." Emilie interrupted.  
"No way, you're coming to band practice." Max said. "And tell Amy that we're gonna pick her up at two o'clock."

Amy woke up at eight o'clock, showered, and then put on a black and purple dress with a bow in the back of the waist, and black stockings with bows on each side. Although she had no thought of leaving home today, she hated to spend the day in her pajamas, lying on the couch and doing nothing. Bored, she went to the living room. No sign of her sister. Last night she had waited until nearly two o'clock, but seeing that she had no plans to return home that night, Amy decided it would be better to go to sleep. _I suppose she had a night a little 'busy'_.

She entered the kitchen for a glass of orange juice, and some cookies. Amy sat at the table to start taking breakfast, when she heard the front door open.  
"Hello?" She heard the voice of his mother, while closing the door behind her.  
"Hellooooooo." Amy replied, going where her mother was.  
"And Emilie?" She asked as he saw her, you could tell she was tired, had a huge dark circles.  
"She's sleeping, you know Emilie sleeps all day if you let her." She lied, trying to cover up his sister. "And better than you do the same, Mom, you look tired."  
"Yeah, I guess I will. You don't mind staying in charge of the house, honey?" She added, as she prepared to climb stairs.  
"Of course not, you rest."

Amy returned to the kitchen and ate breakfast and, having collected cleaned everything, returned to her bedroom. She looked out the window, meeting with the blind down on Ronnie's room, he still would be sleeping. She sat on the bed, not knowing what to do to pass this dull morning, and began to read a book. It was already twelve in the afternoon when her phone rang, a text from Emilie: "heey at 2 we pick u up and go 2 Max's band practice e.e". She answered the text with a simple "ok" and went to eat something.

Just two in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Amy grabbed her purse and jacket, and left the house, where she met her sister and Max's car parked in front. They greeted each other and got into the car. Amy was in the front seat along with Bryan, who was driving the car, while Emilie sat back with Max. They kissed, and then Amy shouted:  
"Nowhere to already hear the wedding bells."  
"Boh." Emilie said, blushing and looking with murderous eyes.  
"We're not getting married in a fucking church." Max replied with a wry smile. "By the way, Amy, he's Bryan. Bryan, Amy. Amy, Bryan."

"Hello." Bryan said, smiling at the girl.  
"Don't try to flirt with her, she's Ronnie's girlfriend." Max laughed from the backseat.  
"For your information, I have a girlfriend." Bryan turned to where Max was sitting, sending him a dirty look.  
"Oh, don't look like that at me, that I blush." Max said, making them laugh.

In a quarter of an hour they had already arrived at Robert's home. They parked the car in front, and the girls followed Max and Bryan to the garage, where they were Omar tuning up his guitar, Ronnie the microphone, and Robert talking to a pale girl with black hair, about the age of girls, or perhaps one or two years older. Amy went to hug Ronnie, and then left him to hear Bryan speaking.  
"Guys, this is my girlfriend Ashley." They turned to look at him, and saw him holding hands with that girl.  
"Oh, good taste." Max said, receiving a nudge and a glare from Emilie; he laughed and kissed her.

"Weeeell, with which song shall we start?" Robert interrupted, turning to the battery.  
"Situations, right!" Ronnie shouted, and then began to play.  
The girls sat on boxes of tools he had in the garage, listening to each and every one of the songs the guys played, and observing how thrilling.

After two hours, the boys kept the instruments and went to the Bye To The Dawn for a drink and relax a bit after the practice. They sat together at a table, the boys asked for a beer for each of them, and the girls a bottle of water.  
"Emilie." Bryan said to the girl who was sitting almost on top of Max. "Little girls like you should drink milk in the morning, no tea."  
"Milk is for pussies, man." Max replied. "And my girlfriend's not a cat even if she bites and scratches if I ask her to, and be meek ?as a pussycat too if I ask her."  
"Shut up!" Emilie struck his arm, blushing and with a half smile; it was one of the things she most liked about Max. "You're a pervert bassist, tsk."

"Oooh, come on, that in private, guys." Ashley said, laughing.  
"Weeell." Robert rose from his chair. "I I have to go to work."  
"I'll go with you." Continued Omar. "So I take and pass by my girlfriend's house."  
"Bye." Said Ronnie after, the three girls fired them by hand. "And don't forget the practice next week."  
"Nooo." Robert replied, and then left the room along with Omar.

After a while, Bryan and Ashley left also a few minutes later, Max and Emilie did the same, leaving Amy and Ronnie alone.  
"Well, what do you wanna do?" She asked him to break the silence.  
"To eat." Ronnie replied, putting crazy face and biting her neck.  
"You're bad!" She laughed. "I think I have to go, you know, tomorrow we have school..."  
"I'll walk you home."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	27. Chapter XXVII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXVII**

* * *

_I'm so fucking sorry for having taken to much time to update this fic, oh Satan, I don't deserve to live! Hope you guys still keep reading and enjoying it, I'll try to upload a new chapter soon! More sex in this chapter, hahaha. As always, thank you so much for the reviews._

* * *

Emilie was in the elevator along with Max; they were still half-past seven o'clock, and Emilie wanted to take advantage of the whole weekend. With the elevator going up to the fourth floor of the building, Max approached Emilie and cornered her.

"I guess Bryan has gone to Ashley's home, so we have the apartment to ourselves." He whispered in her ear, and then touched her lip with his.  
"I like the idea." She said with a wry smile, running her hands over Max's hips.

It was seven when Amy got home and to her surprise, her mother was preparing dinner.  
"You doing dinner at this hour?" She asked as she got home.  
"I have to go do an interrogation in an hour, and I don't know what time I'll come back."  
"Poor you." Amy hugged her, separating her to hear that the water began to boil.  
"And Emilie?" Her mother asked, while still cooking.  
"With her ?boyfriend." She said with a smile, hoping her mother didn't take it amiss.  
"Let's see." She left the food for a moment and turned to Amy with a smile. "What I missed?"  
"Well not much... Emilie and I have a boyfriend, and that's all."  
"I'm happy for you, girls."

Max opened the apartment's door, and closed it behind him. He took Emilie up and carried her to her room, where lay down on the bed, standing over her and kissing her slowly, concentrating on every touch of his lips with hers, in each collision of his two lip piercings with hers, and opening his mouth slightly to explore the Emilie's with his tongue. She sighed, and began to unbutton Max's pants while he removed her t-shirt. They got rid of all the clothes that they both carried, and then got closer to each other, without letting their lips parted for a second, while Max touched gently Emilie's body, and she began to masturbate him, increasing the pace gradually.

Max began to kiss her slowly, beginning on her lips to end kissing her sex, making her moan and sigh while he licked her sex, hot and humid. Then he took a condom from his bedside table, and slowly penetrated her while kissing her again, this time more passionately, as entering. When he was inside, Emilie was the one upon him this time, moving while biting her lip and scratching Max's chest. She tried to contain her moans as she continued moving on Max, who ended with a loud groan when that nice hot stream ran along his entire body, like Emilie, who fell exhausted on him, breathing hard.

"Go to take a shower if you want to, then I'll walk you home." He said, breathing hard, and still lying on the bed.  
"No way." She said, sitting up. "I'll take a shower when I get home." She looked at him tenderly, and stooped to kiss him on the lips. She took her clothes off the floor, and dressed quickly.  
"Hand me my clothes, I take you home." Max was also dressed and they went out of his house and started walking in the sunset.

It was Monday, another boring and monotonous school day that began with the PE class. Even worse, that day they had to go to the pool and, frankly, it was disgusting to swim in the same water that all those useless wastes of human flesh, as they were named by Emilie. After having put the suit and given a cold shower, Amy and Emilie met with the rest of the class in the pool. They all made a circle around the teacher –whom the twins didn't reach to see from behind about twenty students around her–, except Max and Ronnie, who were in a corner laughing.  
"What's up?" Emilie said as she approached the two of them, with her sister following her.  
"Honey, don't you know how brutal it is to see in the PE teacher in a swimsuit; I don't know whether to laugh or cry, or laugh to tears." Max replied in a low voice, laughing.

"You four!" Shouted the teacher, with the voice of a chicken. "Shut up if you don't want to be expelled!" They stood silent, while the two boys were trying to contain their laughter.  
The teacher came out a moment from the crowd of students, making Emilie and Amy have a grimace of disgust at the sight of that rotten little raisin wrapped in a yellow swimsiut –while Ronnie and Max returned to laugh covertly– and went to a door adjoining the room, presumably to speak with the manager of the pool.  
"And don't even think of throwing in the swimming-pool until I say so!" She screamed, just before disappearing for one of the doors.

Max grabbed Emilie by her hips, and she turned to him. God, he was brutally hot in that blue bathing suit, and the girl couldn't help but look up and down, biting her bottom lip.  
"Look at me, girls!" They heard Carlos screaming, the typical flirt-stupid guy that there's in every high school class. "I'll be the first to throw in the pool!" Max rolled his eyes got her girl closer to him, biting her lower lip gently while playing Emilie's piercing, who clashed with his snakebites.  
"Controooool..." Amy grunted, holding hands with Ronnie. Emilie stuck her tongue and turned back toward the place where the entire class was staring at, while Max held her from behind, just in time to see the 'grandious and wonderful' jump of the 'grandious and wonderful' Carlos, who flexed his knees and prepared to take momentum from the ground.

"Carlos Bieber, what are you intending to do!" The teacher returned to the pool, screaming and running toward the guy at the right moment when he started the jump. Carlos turned his head toward the teacher, already in the air, and fell headlong into the pool, one leg on each side. The teacher stood at the edge of the pool, looking angry at Carlos, who was still under water. "You're expelled!" She shouted, and added, seeing that he wasn't still on the surface: "Stop it, get out! Can you swim?"  
"Obviously not!" Shouted one of the students that along with the rest of the class –including Ronnie, Amy, Max and Emilie, who came to witness the spectacle as the teacher had returned–.

The teacher grimaced of anger and anguish, and jumped into the pool. She grabbed Carlos by the hands to take him to the surface, when he head-butted, making her bang against the wall of the pool, and putting his head above water while frantically moving legs and arms.  
"Tell Martha, my wife in The Sims, that I love her!" He sobbed, and then started sinking again.  
The whole class was shocked, transfixed watching the scene; while underwater, Carlos was sinking closer to the teacher, trying to return to the surface and re-breathe the oxygen he badly needed.

In one of his tantrums, Carlos' legs curled and made him go against the teacher, this time making her hit more strongly against the hard wall. The water turned a reddish hue, and some of the girls started screaming and get dizzy, while others held their breaths with fear because of the shock.  
"What's going on here?" Two of the employees of the pool entered where they were, making their way through the students, to know what was happening. "Oh, God, Tim, call an ambulance." One told the other, which ran to a phone.  
The man returned in less than a minute, and both took Carlos and the teacher out of the water, and left them lay down on their backs on the wet floor, to start them first aid while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.  
"Go to change your clothes and turn to your class." Said two of them. "Here you have nothing to do, guys."  
"That was brutal, man." Max whispered softly to himself.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**There's no sympathy for the dead - chapter XXVIII**

* * *

_This chapter is the last one of this fic, some days later I'll upload the epilogue. As always, thanks to all of you for the reviews, I hope not to let you down with the end of this fic, and you know that I always love it when you write me a review telling me your opinion. I don't use to write endings like this one, haha, so I hope you like it too. By the way, for those who are reading "When love met destruction" too, I'm sorry for not updating it, but I need Juliet's part to end the next chapter..._

* * *

It had been nearly eight months since the death of Carlos Bieber and the teacher Mal Vavisco, and the school year had ended a few days ago. It was Amy's and Emilie's birthday, who were at the Bye To The Dawn –the alternative pub in the square where Max lived–, where Escape The Fate sat by their side after the grueling show they just had in there. The boys asked for a beer and rested on the sofa where they sat until after a few minutes later, Robert, and Bryan Omar rose.

"Are you leving yet?" Asked Emilie, who was sitting on Max's lap.  
"We're going to the car, just a moment." Robert replied, smiling. "We come back now."

Five minutes later, the three boys had returned with two bags in each hand.  
"What the...?" Amy said, wondering and being suspicious.  
"You only turn eighteen once in life, girls." Omar gave them a bag to each one, and so did Bryan and Robert.  
"Boh, but you didn't have to not give us anything." Scolded Amy, still smiling, and taking the three bags offered.  
They both opened their gifts; Emilie received a gas mask from the Russian army, an album of The Red Shore, and two drumsticks –even if she couldn't play drums, she'd always wanted that–; while Amy received a pendant with a white gold key, a book of Shakespeare, and a guitar pick. They smiled and thanked the boys, giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Us." Ronnie said with an impish grin, pointing to himself and Max. "We have another gift. When you get home, look under your pillows."

Amy, Emilie and Ronnie got into Max's car –Ronnie and Amy in the back seats, Max and Emilie in the front seats–, to leave the girls in front of their house. Ronnie got out of the car along with Amy and escorted her to the door, while the other couple was alone in the car.  
"Don't you come with me?" She whispered, standing on all fours, supporting her legs in her seat and her hands on Max's seat.  
"Noo, you silly, not today." He answered with a smile, then she gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Come ooon, Max, don't be silly." She said as she unbuttoned her hoodie and discovered her shoulders, moving closer to her boyfriend. "My mother is at work, and we can spend the night together." She kept going closer to him until her lips touched Max's ear, and took off her hoodie. "And we could lock ourselves in my room."

"Don't provoke me, eh." He replied with a mischievous smile. "Today you have to see your gift and think of an answer; tomorrow by morning I'll go to your house so you tell me." He held her by the waist, and started gently stroking the girl's sides while he got closer to her lips. "You'll see, then we will spend so many nights together that you'll end up getting tired of me." He kissed her tenderly, while she stroked his face with one hand, playing with his hair.

Emilie got out of the car after she said goodbye to Max, passing Ronnie, who returned to the car after having said goodbye to Amy. They greeted each other with a smile, and Emilie entered the house, closing the door behind her, and just in time to hear a hysterical scream of his sister, which came from upstairs.  
"Amy!" She screamed, frightened, and quickly climbed the stairs as she could feel the beating of her heart going faster and faster. "Are you okay! Amy!" According she came upstairs, her sister pushed her to her room without saying a word, just little hysterical screams. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Stop talking and hurry to look at your gift now!" She threw Emilie upon her bed, who, angry, raised the pillow and found a black envelope with a "666" in red paint on it, it was obvious that it was from Max. "Open it, open, open!"  
"Now, now, fuck, I'm on it!" Emilie shouted as she opened the envelope, already with a nerve attack because of the screams of her sister.

"What do you think?" Asked Amy, already calmer but still with a smile from ear to ear across her face.  
"A flight to California... tomorrow afternoon?" Emilie read, unable to believe what her eyes where seeing.  
"Exactly! And one way, which means..."  
"We're going to live with them to America!" She screamed, pouncing on her sister in a hug, making both fall on the bed.

"Girls?" They heard their mother into the house, shutting the door of the hall. "Are you home?" She left the bags in the hall and the keys on a table, and then met with her daughters down the stairs. "Emilie, Amy! Apologies for not having come home earlier, you know, work..." She hurriedly say while hugging them tightly. "Happy birthday!" The two sisters looked at each other, and then Amy said:  
"Mom, we need to talk." They three sat in the living room, the girls wondering how to say that and fearing the reaction of their mother, who stared at them scared and confused. "Mom, Ronnie and Max gave us a flight to California..."  
"Are you going to spend the summer?" Their mother asked with a smile.

"We're gonna live there, mom." Emilie continued softly. "Max has to return home this month, and Ronnie misses America."  
"But girls, are you going to have a place to live? And how will you make money?" She was beginning to get nervous, worried about what might happen there.  
"We'll continue studying, while looking for work. Also, the families of these two are in the U.S., so we'll always have a place to stay." The mother of both sighed, ran her hands over her face and leaned back on the couch.  
"When does the plane take off?" She said finally, trying to calm down.  
"Tomorrow at four o'clock in the evening, Max said he would come to pick us up the morning. I guess we'll carry us to the airport."

"I'll send money every month, okay?" She sighed again, breathing deeply. "Promise me that you'll be well, that I'll know of you often and, if things go wrong, you'll return." She paused. "And now to pack up and then to sleep, come on. And grab the bags in the hall, that I bought you those New Rock boots you love so much." The girls rose to warmly embrace their mother, elated by the decision, and went up the stairs to their bedrooms.

It was one o'clock, and the sisters were with their respective boyfriends in two taxis on their way to the airport –the idea was to get all four in one, but there was no space for the amount of suitcases that had them all–. The first thing they did as they arrived at the airport was to check in, and then search a place to sit for a while until it was time to board the plane, when they met Robert, Bryan and Omar.  
"And you here?" Asked Emilie, confused.  
"Haven't they told you? We're all going to America!" Bryan replied with a smile on his face.

At four in the afternoon, the seven friends were already seated on the plane that took off when they've had already been sitting there for half and hour. Emilie was nervous, she had no idea what the future might bring, because in a few hours they would had left almost everything behind, starting a new life. Although she had always wanted to leave this disgusting and despicable town where shed' grown up haunted by everything and everyone around her, she couldn't avoid that strange feeling inside. She was scared, really scared. She felt Max's hand gently caressing hers, and when she looked at her green eyes and met his smile, she knew that everything would be fine.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	29. Epilogue

**There's no sympathy for the dead - epilogue**

* * *

It was eight o'clock on a summer afternoon, when Ana was heading home after spending the afternoon with one of her friends. She was alone, walking down the street with people passing through them. She had thought to ask her friend to carry her home, but that would be a sign of weakness. And she couldn't be weak, even less now that since the mysterious disappearance of Noelia, she was the leader of the group. And a leader must have a front indestructible. But she couldn't help but fix her eyes on everyone around her. _They look at me, they're all looking at me. Don't look at me, leave me!_ Agitated, she reached into her expensive Channel purse and kept it there for her way, as she grabbed the knife she carried on her purse since she'd begun to receive those disturbing letters from an secret 'fan'.

She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was after eight o'clock in the afternoon; she was relieved to think it was summer, because at that time of year it won't get dark until at least within two hours. And she wasn't much far from home, the only place she could feel safe. Or less insecure. But her nerves grew as she heard footsteps behind her. Her sweaty hands began to tremble, holding the handle of the knife harder, and on his forehead the drops of sweat began to shine.

"Hey, excuse me!" She turned at the voice of whoever who was following her, meeting a man in his early thirties, blond and with glasses. "Do you know where's the street...?"  
"It's you, right?" She whispered, without leaving him finish his sentence, her voice broken by fear, which caused her an uncomfortable lump in her throat. "My 'fan'!"  
"S... sorry?" The man asked, not understanding at all what happened with that girl.  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed, as tears began to fall down her cheeks, taking with them a trace of makeup, and taking the knife out of her purse. "You won't take me alive!"

And she slipped the knife across her own throat.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


End file.
